She's not going to turn me into a dandelion, right?
by LinaCliffordJackson
Summary: (Short story and one shots) Nico and Will are visiting Hades and Persephone in the underworld. Will couldn't be more nervous. What will happen to those two while visiting the god of the dead and his crazy wife? Discover it by yourself. it's a cute, little and funny solangelo story. Hope you like it/ From 5th chapter they're one shots.
1. Chapter 1

So… it's been a long time since last updated something here on Fanfiction. UNI has kept me busy. I'm studying geology and I love it dearly. I just wanted to get my head out of things, so here I am writing a Solangelo two-shot. It's fluff and romantic. Comment, review and whatnot. I love reading your feedback.

* * *

Nico di Angelo was giggling like madman as his boyfriend, Will Solace tickled his sides. Yes, Hade's son just giggled, and it was inevitable. They were both tired and had just returned from a sparring session with the Athena and Poseidon's cabin. They hadn't been easy on them (that was not really a surprise.)

As soon as Nico and Will entered the Hades Cabin, both had collapsed in the Italian's boy bed (despite of Chiron's constant warnings to the campers of not being alone in each of their girlfriends or boyfriends' cabins) and started a sloppy and cute make out session. The shared kisses were wet, sweet and full of love. Perhaps a bit of tongue was involved in the battle for dominance.

Were in days like those that Nico felt like a renewed person. He was not longer the lonesome, Goth, awkward kid from the Hades Cabin that with one stare could intimidate the entire underworld. His heavy heart was now an easy weight; his nightmares about the war and his family were not as terrible as they used to be when he slept alone in that cold and insufferable silent room in his father palace. That's what love makes to people. They turn into different beings, full of fluffiness and skeletal butterflies on their stomachs only when they're in the presence of that person. Otherwise, they'd be thinking of them. In simply words: they were happy.

Nico was now flushed and a think layer of sweat was covering his face. Will stopped and observed his cute little boyfriend get his breath back to normal. Since the ending of the war with Gaia, Will had promised himself to befriend Nico. That was mainly his plan to keep an eye on him and make him smile. At the beginning it wasn't easy task, but soon Nico and himself discovered they had a friend on each other that they could trust and love. Three days at the infirmary were enough to both to realize that love was nearer than they thought it was. Doctor's orders were doctor's orders, and Will Solace was a good doctor.

Will laid next to his lover. Silence was set in the cabin. Not an uncomfortable silence. Nico moved next to him and soon they were facing each other. Nose to nose; eye to eye; toe to toe; chest to chest.

"Dad wants me to take you to his palace" it was barely a whisper. Being so close to the other, the tones of their voices were low and careful, as if whispering a promise. "He insists that Persephone wants to meet you. She heard one of my conversations with him about you. She is now a believer that you could bring a little warm and sun to the 'cold and stinky' underworld." Nico was intently staring Will's warm blue eyes while his hand was slowly tracing patterns in the blonde's back.

The blonde's body tensed for a second. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know how to act. He had seen a few gods in his sixteen old life, but certainly he had never seen the Lord of the Underworld. Myths were told about Hades. That he was a deity that had no mercy. That if he was angry, wars were started. Ugh! He even could kill masses just with the clap of his hands.

Now… sure… he was dating HADES' SON, but that didn't make the god sound any harmless. He thought about it a moment. Nico had said Persephone was the one that wanted to meet him. He never said Hades wanted to meet _him. Wasn't Persephone the one who turned him a couple of years ago in a dandelion?_ Well, whatever. Maybe Nico had forgiven the crazy goddess of spring, and maybe in his visit to the underworld he wouldn't have to encounter the god of the dead. He tried to form an answer but the Italian spoke first.

"I know… if you don't want I could tell my dad we're busy or something." Was that a trace of sadness in his eyes? Will could not tell.

"YES!" he said quickly "I mean, yes, I want to meet your dad and Persephone. I'm probably going to piss my pants, but yes. I want to do this for you. You already met my family." Will said with a smirk on his face. Nico had spent Christmas at the underworld with his dad and his wife and New Years Eve with the Solace family. It had been good days. He got a skeletal pet as a present from his dad. Peter was a good cat. He was living in the underworld, and everytime Nico visited, he would get excited. Poor cat almost lost all his bones once.

"Ok then. We're going tomorrow." Nico's smile was wide. Teeth showing. He leaned and kissed the blonde. Sheez. 'It's going to be a great day tomorrow' Will thought sarcastically as he returned the kiss. He was pissing his pants in anticipation. He really wanted to meet 'the parents', but he didn't think it would have to be the next day.

Soon, his dramatic thoughts were replaced with lustful ones. Clothes were thrown around the cabin. Moans, whispers and pleasure filled the end of the day. Percy and Jason wouldn't be happy if they knew what their fifteen-year old cousin spent the night doing with the son of Apollo.

'Tomorrow' Will kept on thinking as he felt asleep next to Nico. Both of their hearts beating at unison. A soft blanket around their waists 'Tomorrow I'm going to be greeted to the family or turned into a dandelion.' It couldn't be that bad, could it?

….

The next morning Nico and Will were both dressed and ready to start the day. It was sunday and the campers were free to spend they day as they wished.

Nico said Hades wanted them to be at his palace at 4, so they could talk and share an afternoon meal. Nico remembered Will could not eat anything in the underworld and packed some sandwiches for him.

"Nico, come on. The day is beautiful to go for a swim. Percy said Jason, Annabeth and Piper were going. It's going to be like a triple date." He said excitedly. Nico just gaped at him and said nothing.

Will grabbed their towels and handed the shorter boy blue trunks. Nico was not fan of showing his body and what's worse, wearing a color that wasn't black, but they were going to the lake and he wanted to please his boyfriend. He entered the room and changed quickly.

"I'll meet you in 10 outside my cabin." Will said as he reached the door. "Love you, angel."

Will didn't give Nico time to answer. He jogged through camp and entered his cabin. He had to make the best of his free time. It was few times in the month that the doctor of Camp Half-blood could take a break. He couldn't just let his patients to die, could he?

Now in the bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror he did not see something to be proud of. He saw a 6'1 curly blonde boy with not that shiny blue eyes and lack of muscles...to be honest, he could never be as muscly as Percy, Jason or Frank were. Whatever the heck his Italian lover saw in him was enough and loved him anyway.

"Will? Your brother told me you haven't got out of the bathroom in 15 minutes. Are you alright, sunshine?" It was Nico's voice Will heard through the bathroom door. Nico's voice, to him, was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. He gave himself a last check in the mirror and got out.

He rushed to grab Nico's hand and together walked to the lake. It all felt good. Life was good, and even if Hades killed him or Persephone turned him into a plant, he wouldn't let his good mood be ruined.

"Your crazy step-mother won't turn me into a dandelion if she doesn't like me, right?" Will asked Nico in what it felt to be the ten thousand time. The Italian boy was starting to regret asking the son of Apollo to meet his dad and Persephone. Sure, Persephone was mad, his dad had wrath problems and the underworld would give the strongest people out there goose bumps. Will was just exaggerating the situation. He rolled his eyes. Willwas acting like a wuss.

"Sunshine, my dad is not going to fed you to Cerberus. I won't let that happen," he told him. "And… no" Will was about to interrupt "Persephone won't turn you into any kind of plant" Nico leaned and peppered tender kisses all over Will's face. "She just hates me. She doesn't hate you". Nico finished speaking.

"O-ok" Will hesitated "OK! I won't act like a fuss anymore."

"I never said you were acting like a wuss," Nico said with amusement. They were like connected. Sure they were.

"You were thinking it. Don't deny it, angel!" Will whined while he pouted like a little boy. Again, Nico laughed delighted at his sunshine cuteness. He got closer to his boyfriend chest.

"Come one, Solace. It's just my dad and his wife. I know everything will be perfect. You're a good kid. You're a positive influence" Nico tried to look serious while saying that. Failing at his attempt he let out a giggle.

"Ok, let's go now. It's 3:56 already." Both got up from the sofa they had been sitting for the last few hours (Nico between Will's legs and resting his back against his chest.) They had spent the morning in the lake with their friends, and after getting a tan, bathing in the warm water, a little kissing and teasing Nico about his blue trunks (Jason had started the teasing stating that blue was definitely Nico's color) they had decided to go for lunch.

"Where you guys going?" Percy asked from the sofa where he was currently sitting with Annabeth. He was still his oblivious self. All morning had the guys spent talking about the events that were taking place that afternoon, and Percy, as always, was oblivious.

"Gods, seaweed brain, Nico and Will are visiting Hades and Persephone in the underworld. Do you ever listen to the things we talk?" Annabeth sighed. Percy just blushed and kissed her check as if saying 'I'm sorry'. He didn't say anything else.

"Good luck, guys. And Will… good luck meeting 'the parents'" Jason wiggled his eyebrows. Pipper slapped his arm. A greenish tone replaced Will's tan complexion.

"Don't pay attention to Jason, Will. I know you will be all okay." Pipper encouraged him.

"Bye guys. Talk to you later" Nico said. Everyone waved at them. Not a second had passed and the shadows were engulfing them.

* * *

I'll update this as soon as I can. Hope u like. I've already written more than the half of the story. Love u. Comment, Review, Follow and Favourite if you want to know what happens. I've put a lot of effort in this, and seriously, I feel as if my writer skills have improved. Constructive criticisms is always welcomed :D (english is not my native language. I speak spanish, but shhh) :D

I've got a question! Where are you guys from, and what languages do you speak? I'm from Colombia, and I speak english and spanish. I just started learning greek online :)))

Lina here!


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy! Here's part two of this very little story. Hope you like it. I've put a lot of effort in this so here it goes…

* * *

Hades days were all awful. Even him, an almighty deity of the universe, couldn't have little peace. Tons of souls entering the underworld everyday, Charon demanding an increase of his miserable salary, Persephone with her rants about her flowers dying, and his two idiotic brothers always fighting over the smallest things. All of that was literally the pain in his ass. He wanted a minute… a minute in which he could be alone without the world leaning in his shoulders. In which he didn't have to stand his employees, wife and family. But no… life was a bitch to him.

It's not that he hated his job, or didn't appreciate his employees, or didn't love his wife. No… he just wanted to have five minutes to himself and if he had them he would do the things he wanted without someone telling him what he had to do next. He would wake up late (gods slept only if they were too fatigued); he'd visit one of his mortal favorite destinations; and he'd even take Persephone with him.

"Darling?" he could hear Persephone's musical voice call from out of his office "Are you there?"

"No, I'm not" he growled in low voice he only could hear.

"Hades!" Persephone whined. She tended to lose her patience easily. "I know you are there. I'm here to tell you that your son and sunshine A.K.A Will Solace are coming over" her tone relaxed a little.

Hades knew his wife was a little crazy, but she was also a great woman. Sure, she had turned his son into a dandelion, and perhaps she still hadn't say I'm sorry to the kid, but whatever. At least she wasn't worse than Hera. Thanks gods!

He'd never regret kidnapping her from that field in Sicily where she was picking and making flowers. He had fallen in love with her as she had fallen in love with him. At first Demeter was pissed, so he let Persephone go to Olympus for six months to spend time with his mother and the other six with him, but not before obliging her to eat food from his realm and blah blah blah. Everybody knew how things happened.

"Is it today, love? Thanks for remind me." The only one who knew Hades' sweet side was his wife and Nico who had seen the god of the underworld smile at him a couple of times, and that smile showed how proud he was of the only son of his who wasn't mad. Di inmortales, he even was a hero of Olympus! Not that he would say it out loud, though.

"Yes, darling. I'll tell you as soon as they arrive. Change your robes, though. They're starting to smell funny" she had opened the door. Only her head could be seen. Auburn hair fell naturally over her beautiful face. Wide forest green eyes looking intently at him. The lines of faint smiles marked round her eyes.

In spite of all the theories and absurd things said through the millennia, Hades really loved Persephone. He was known as an evil god. One who kidnapped and stole the innocence of a maiden, but he begged to differ. The situation developed different. Love happened. With love come understanding, affection, a little madness and the need to be next to the other. The six months his love spent far from him were the hardest. During that time the passion was gathered, and as soon as they saw each other, all that feelings were displayed the way only immortal lovers did (they spent like three days in a row in the bedroom. No one could even try to call any of their names.)

Persephone entered his office slowly. Her presence was refreshing, as if the smell of mint plants was in the air. She walked delicately through the path, gray tunic kissing her smooth skin as her hips swayed in her steps, until she reached his lap. The god gladly accepted her in his muscly and rough arms. She leaned her head in the crock oh his neck. His beard tickling her face lightly.

"Hades," she said lowly. Here it was. The tone of her voice Hades recognized as the one she used when she was upset, the sounds resounding in his neck "you know I don't hate the kid. It's something complex I feel when I see him. He's not the one to blame for the relationship you had with Maria di Angelo. I know him and his sister were born as a product of you cheating on me. It was not the first time you did it, but I wasn't going to turn the woman into a plant as I did with women who tried to seduce you " Hades didn't even try to stop her. She chuckled. It was one of the fewest times she was willing to speak about what happened with Maria about eighty years ago. Nope, he was not going to stop her at all. She had also the right to be listened to. Only her had that effect on him.

"I know we immortals love in a different way humans do, but it still hurts every time I heard about your lovers and your demigod offspring. I can tell you loved Maria. Also, I can tell you love Nico and Bianca as well, even if she's long dead" she continued. She hadn't met his eyes "The thing that happens in my heart is that when I see the kid, I see her. I see how happy you were with someone who wasn't me. To know you searched for love in another woman broke me. I turned him into a plant, yeah, but I can't deny I didn't enjoy it, either." Her voice broke twice while speaking to his lover.

"What I feel happy about is that we always return to each other's arms. I love you, and I'm willing to be good to Nico. I want to be different. Even if he thinks I'm a mad bitch and even if you were to cheat on me again" Hades could feel the tears that were rushing down her face. Her declaration was sincere, pure and beautiful. Just as her.

He quickly took the fine creamy face of his love in his hands. His rough thumbs tenderly cleaning the salty tears away. Her eyes were watery and her lips quirking. He leaned and placed soft kisses in her checks, lips, eyes and forehead. Eyes fluttered closed.

Hades wasn't good with words. But in that moment, words were not needed to communicate the understanding and love flowing both ways. Persephone knew that. That was more than enough to she.

….

"Is this tunic alright, my love?" Hades asked from inside the big closet of their room. He was holding in his arms a black silk tunic, confectioned with the finest strings. Persephone put on a thinking face she only wore in serious matters. It seemed to Hades that choosing the right tunic was a really serious task, then. He would take it into consideration the next time he dressed himself.

"You know what!" she was like that. Spontaneous.

"What?" he asked concerned. Maybe she didn't like the tunic? Hades could not tell.

"Let's make of the meeting something simple and family like. Let's ditch the tunics, crowns and etiquette. Your son is bringing his first boyfriend home. That's a big step, you know. He's just a teenager and he feels comfortable enough with you to bring his boyfriend here, plus, is a son of Apollo. I'll ask him to put some of his sunny magic on my plants" she was smiling now. Green eyes shinning in anticipation.

It was true Hades and Persephone hadn't any children. Both of them had decided a long time ago not to bring any kids to the world. It was awful enough so they didn't want them to suffer the disgusting things that were seen as a daily basis in the underworld.

"Okay, love. I'll wear some pants and dress shirt" he almost felt like one of those filthy humans that were controlled by their wives. Hades guessed it was what love and spring did to him.

"Great. Now, I'm going to search for Alecto. That fury was in charge of the chairs that had to be set in the garden for the four of us. Until now, I haven't seen anything be prepared in the garden." She sat up fast, waved her hand and a nice summer knee-length dress appeared in her slim body. Flats on her feet. She disappeared through the door. He could hear her calling for the obnoxious fury.

Hades observed the spot she had been occupying. In her place, a black rose was left…

It was when he realized that she was spring, and spring brought peace to people around the world. She was a piece of the peace he so desperately needed. He couldn't just live his immortal life without her.

* * *

Well, this was shocking for me. I mean, guys, I swear I have never ever written something this good and this romantic. I was like wtf? I'm not even in love. :/

I really wanted to explore Hades and Persephone's relationship deeply. I've never liked the way some myths describe her as cold hearted and without mercy. And what best way to prove that wrong that through Nico? I really believe she's in love with Hades and thinks he is a good soul that only needs love and understanding.

Next chapter will contain Solangelo. And we will know what's going to happen :D

I think I'm going to write two more parts of this. I really feel happy writing this. Next chapter will be up soon. Comments, fav, follow. Love u. Send feedback.

Lina.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third part. Hope you like.

* * *

"Dou you still want to vomit your guts, sunshine?" Nico asked Will who was leaning against a piles of black rocks next to a cliff that was about twenty foot tall. He was really concerned about his sunshine well-being. As soon as Will had set foot in land, he hadn't stopped throwing up. It wasn't because of the shadow travelling, because that they had done a lot – they had been from China to Alaska-.

Nico strongly believed it was for the underworld's polluted environment, too. Not polluted like the mortal world was. Nope, it was worse. The air in the underworld seemed to be dead, heavy and had that horrible sulfuric smell. So Nico wasn't really surprised, and he was regretting bringing Will. It was like telling Percy he could go near water, or stealing one of Annabeth's architecture books; it was cruel. Sun was life for Will. Not in vein his dad was Apollo, god of sun and light, and the nickname he had gave him 'Sunshine'. The blonde boy woke up with the sun and got tired as soon as it had hidden from the sky. The underworld was the total opposite of what Will was: no light, no sun, no music, and no life. Yep, poor Will was having a bad time.

"Angel… I feel like as if a train has smashed me. Ugh!" it was weird to see the doctor, the one who took care of the sick, sick. "But, I'm ok now. I swear. Just stop giving me that pity look, di Angelo. I know I look terrible but I can't just ditch Persephone's invitation. It was pretty nice of her." Will held his head high and tried to stand by himself. He almost fell twice while walking, but he could achieve it.

Walking by the Styx shore was something. Will couldn't place it, if it was amazing or spooky. Amazing because he was walking, hand in hand, with the love of his life; or spooky because he could see and heard all the lamenting coming from the depths of the river. However, whatever it was, he was happy.

"Come on, sunshine. We're late for the meeting, and knowing Persephone as I know her she's probably throwing a f…" he was interrupted. Right in front of them was Alecto the fury. It was as horrible as always. Nico was surprised to see the fury. Poor Will, another thing that was making him sick. He could feel the blonde's hand trembling for fear or disgust.

"Ghost king, I greet you. Same goes to you, human. I'm here because Lord Hades has asked me to guide you to Lady Persephone's garden were your family meeting is taking place" the fury tried its best to pronounce the right sounds to make his sentences understandable.

"Right, Alecto. Please guide me and my companion, Will, where my father and his wife are" Nico said in a very diplomatic voice he used when speaking to people – or things- he wasn't comfortable with or when he was doing his job as ambassador of Pluto. He was quite impressive.

"Yes, master Nico and Will. Please follow my leads" the fury started leading the way. Its skeletal wings ready to take flight.

"Gods, Nico, and I thought I'd be pissing my pants because of your father. Now, I haven't even met him yet, and I already could feel my kidneys collapsing because of fluid retention" Will used his medical vocabulary to make his situation sound worse than it was.

"Just shut up, sunshine. I know you will be ok. I have a feeling that from today, things will get a little better" It was a feeling in his gut so he decided to pay attention to it. Perhaps Will was his lucky charm and today everything was going to be all-ok.

…..

The sights Will had witnessed were beyond all his crazy nightmares. Yep, he referred to them as nightmares, because of their ugliness and spookiness. Well, he accepted those were incredible sights (sights he probably wouldn't want to see never again in his life). They had passed the court of the death where the newcomers were judged, they had seen Charon transport some souls, and they even saw Elysium which could be seen from where they walking.

What it seemed to be like hours to Will, were just fifteen minutes. Soon they were in the presence of a magnificent obsidian castle. As they got closer he contemplated how beautiful the edification was. Tall walls raised in the red sky above it. It was just as intricate as the entire underworld and the creatures that existed in there. Annabeth would be crazy to know all the details about how the castle was built. But Will, being his ignorant self in what concerned architecture, couldn't find the right way or the right words to describe it.

"That's Cerberus" Nico's voice startled him. He quickly spun around to see a gigantic three-headed dog. The dog was majestic. It was about seven feet tall, black as the night and his eyes were scarlet color. May the gods save him. The dog was in attacking position and for a moment Will thought it was about to devour them.

What happened next, Will could have never predicted. Cerberus tackled Nico to the floor a started licking his face, each of its tongues taking turns to do so. Will was about to have a CVA. He observed dumb folded as Nico petted the dog. He got up and shook off the dirt from his clothes. He gestured Will to step closer to the dog and him.

"Baby, come here. Cerberus is a good doggie and he's going to greet you" Nico referred to Satan's dog as if was a little pup. Will stepped closer. Nico took his hand and guided it to Cerberus' fur. Incredibly, its fur was soft to the tact. Cerberus tensed body relaxed a little and licked Will's face with each of its tongues. Who could have though the toughest dog of the world was a softy.

"He likes you, so he will be loyal to you if you threat him with respect and loyalty" Nico said solemnly. His eyes shined with proud. Will also was proud, otherwise the canine could have eaten him by then.

"I like you too, Cerberus. You're a great dog" Will used the tone he sometimes used with the younger campers that were reluctant to take their shots.

"Master Nico? You shall walk a faster in order you not to be late. Master Will? Lady Persephone has requested if you could perform some magic sun in her plants. They die incredibly fast here underground." Alecto said from where he was flying above the two teens.

"Sure, Alecto, I'll see what can be done about the plants." Will said cordially to the fury. Alecto didn't reply anything, it just nodded its head.

Nico rolled his eyes and grabbed Will's hand. Will waved goodbye at the cute doggie and kept on walking next to his angel.

….

They entered a garden full of colorful flowers. Will didn't have to think twice to know it was Persephone's garden in the underworld. It was a beautiful sight even if dead and sadness surrounded it. Roses, orchids, rosemary, oregano, dandelions, and daisies were some plants Will could name. The garden was outstanding, though it looked lifeless. Something was missing and Will knew what it was. He understood why Alecto had said Persephone wanted him to use magic on it. It was lacking light, meaning it was lacking life.

Alecto took them to a table where chairs had been set in the middle of what seemed to be elder trees. Teapot, teacups and a plate of cookies were also set in the table. The chairs looked so comfy that right there Will realized how tired and hungry he was. He had eaten nothing since lunch, and after throwing up so many times his stomach was growling like a hungry lion.

"Please tell me you remembered to bring the food from above, sunshine. I don't think I could see you eating while I'm starving. Also, I don't want to eat anything here. Spending the eternity here with your dad doesn't sound appealing to me, either." Will said dramatically. Nico chuckled at how dramatic his boyfriend was. After all he was son of Apollo, not big surprise there.

"It's nice to know my son's boyfriend thinks so good of me." Suddenly a deep voice interrupted the scene "Hi there, Will Solace son of Apollo. I'm Hades, Lord of the underworld. Pleased to meet you"

There stood in all his glory: Hades. The lord of the underworld. Wearing casual clothes, looking like any mortal dad. He was also holding hands with a beautiful brunette Will knew was Persephone. Both (strangely) were using human clothes, and for a moment Will thought he saw the god's lips raise at the corners, but as soon as it came it was gone. Persephone gave both boys a warm welcoming smile. She didn't look like a mad bitch as Nico had described her in several occasions.

Perhaps that day was going to be different…

Will hoped he wouldn't screw up more than he had done so far. Nico hoped Persephone wouldn't give him any of her crap while Will was there. Persephone hoped Nico forgave her. And Hades hoped to have five minutes of peace with his family.

* * *

So… third part published. Poor Will. Hahaha I had tons of fun writing this chapter. One or maybe two chapters to finish. Fav, vote, comment. I love reading your comments. Tell me what you think.

Lina here ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Here's part four. I really think this is the last part of the fanfic. I really wanted to write one shots after this. They'd be focused in Solangelo and in Hades/Persephone. Comment what you think. Should I or shouldn't I? Excuse me for any mistakes in last chapter. Comment, follow, fav. Do what a reader must do xD.

* * *

At first, Will was pretty sure Hades was going to exterminate him. The look he had given him was enough to make his sick stomach worse than that it originally was when they arrived the underworld. He slowly put a hand over his abdomen trying to prevent the bile to rise through his esophagus. The bile didn't rise but he still was dazed.

"Nico, Will, let yourselves take a seat, please. Poor Will looks pale and sick." Persephone gave Nico a reassuring and tender smile. It was crystal clear she was trying to be nice to him. Although she was doing a great job faking to like him, Nico didn't let himself be fooled by the short woman.

Will just nodded at Persephone showing how grateful he was. He wanted to sit badly. Another minute and he'd puke. After they had taken their seats, an uncomfortable silence set in the table. Hades glaring at Will, Persephone trying to let Nico know she was not crazy (at least not totally), Will trying not to look like the fool he was and Nico trying to hide his disgust. No one ventured to be the first to speak. Looks were exchanged between Nico and Will. Both were holding hands under the table and were constantly giving each other reassuring grasps.

A rustling sound was heard behind them. As startled as Will was, he jumped a few centimeters in his seat. He quickly glanced behind him; a man carrying a plate with some sandwiches on it greeted him. The man seemed to be limping, had an old butler suit, his eyes were unfocused and his skin was paler than usual. Being a doctor Will knew the man was dead. Ha! The man was a Zombie. He didn't like to believe stereotypes about how the underworld was, but seeing a zombie carrying a plate as if he was a butler and as if he was still alive was hilarious. He didn't want to sound rude so he put his hand over his mouth and tried hard not to laugh. The man let the plate in the table; nod his head at Hades and Persephone and left. The sandwiches looked really good.

"Hmm, Will? I had some sandwiches delivered from the upper world. I hope you're hungry. I had them delivered from Subway I hope you like them" Persephone gave him a warm smile. 'She is really beautiful' Will couldn't stop himself from thinking. Her, with auburn hair, green eyes, white skin, and warm smile. Yes, he was checking her out, but not because he liked her in a romantic way. No, he was gay, but it wasn't enough reason to not admire her godly beauty.

"Thanks, Persephone, but I bought some food for Will. You can have your sandwiches taken back" Nico said while looking directly at the goddess' eyes. His distaste for her was obvious. Will knew it wasn't hate, but it wasn't liking either. They had to work in their relationship soon.

Hades send Nico a look that was half amused half knowing his son wouldn't be too happy spending time with her. It was the perfect time to do so. Hades knew his wife wanted to have a good relationship with Nico. The kid wasn't trying and Hades couldn't blame him, his wife had made him feel lousy and humiliated. Hades could guess Nico hadn't liked the short time he was a plant.

"Nico, can you please be respectful to Persephone? She has been trying to do so but you're not being very nice" Hades scolded his son. Even if he wasn't present in his daily life as his father, it didn't mean Nico could talk to him or Persephone in that disrespectful way. The black-haired boy gave his dad a reproachable look.

"If she does not like the way I talk to her, she should have not turned me in a plant since the beginning" he tried hard not to yell. He felt mad about the situation and he didn't want to be there with his father glaring at him like he had committed some unforgivable crime. He left go of Will's hand and stood up. He left the bag he was carrying with his boyfriend and started walking down the path that lead to the exit of the garden. Will stood as well from his seat. He was determined to follow his boyfriend, but a voice stopped him to do so.

"Do not follow him, Will, he's just mad at me. I'll go and get him. He probably won't be happy to see me there but I'll try to apologize for my unreasonable actions from the past" Persephone gave Hades and him a sad smile. Will could see she was really sorry for what she had done to the poor son of Hades. She ran and soon she was out of view. Few seconds passed. Hades was now analyzing the son of Apollo.

Will was tall, blonde, and thin and had some freckles spread all over his cheeks. Hades didn't see any threat in him, either. He radiated a happy aura. An aura full of life and sun. The god of the underworld wasn't fond of Apollo, and he had his reasons. The god of sun was always making fun of his obscure appearance when in councils or in the solstice's meetings. The sneaky bastard would always be gone before he could do something to get revenge… he didn't think Will was like him, though. Even since his son had given him some hints he was dating someone, he knew Nico'd choose someone who was worth his affection. His kid wasn't a wimp and he weren't to judge the blonde kid before talking to him.

Will sat down carefully showing Hades how sick he was. It was obvious that the environment was affecting him. A son of Apollo without a minimum source of light near him? Ha! Poor kid was having an awful time.

"Umm… Lord Hades? Do you think Nico is going to forgive your wife?" the kid asked him, his voice a little shaky. It was a reasonable question. Either Nico would forgive Persephone, or he'd despise her even more.

"I hope so… Persephone had been thinking it over and she came to the conclusion she doesn't hate my son. It was just the circumstances." He didn't say more. Only if Nico and Persephone returned and neither of them were a plant or were furious it'd mean everything went great. If Nico forgave Persephone it'd be a great thing, he knew the kid wouldn't trust her entirely right away. That things took some time.

"For now, just pray neither of them says something they'd regret later on" Hades finished. It was supposed to be a meeting in which he'd meet his son's boyfriend. It was supposed to be a nice and tranquil time… things just didn't go as he liked them to be.

"Ok…" Will felt uncomfortable. Five, seven, ten minutes had passed and his savior angel hadn't returned. He could feel his father-in-law's scrutinizing gaze.

"Understand my intentions aren't to make your feel uncomfortable or sick, William. I just want what is best to my kid. He's very important in my life and if someone hurts him I won't hesitate to end his or her filthy existence. You just have to know that." Hades gave Will a twisted smile. One only the god of the underworld could muster. "Don't be intimidated, though. I haven't seen any threatening thought in you. Let's just wait for Nico and my wife." Will was speechless, he just stared and the god. "Don't think it too hard and take a sandwich… your complexion and your stomach are begging for something to eat. I can hear it from here"

'Nico, you better be making peace with Persephone or I swear my death will be in vein' were Will's thoughts as he took a sandwich and took a bite of it.

….

"Nico… can you please just hear me out?" Persephone shouted at the teenager that was walking just a few feet in front of her. She was a goddess that was about to apologize to a mortal. He had better listen to her. "Nico, please… I'm sorry… for everything I've done since I first met you, ok?" she finally gave in and shouted.

Nico suddenly stopped and turned. His hard gaze fell on the petite goddess. Why the hell was she apologizing to him? She was supposed to hate his guts. She couldn't just go and say 'I'm sorry' as if it was nothing.

"What do you want, Persephone? Do you want me to get on my knees and kiss your feet only because you just apologized to me? Well… nope. I don't want to hear you" Nico was unbelievably mad at the goddess. He just felt all the hurting things, nasty looks and words she had said to him. He couldn't just forgive her that easily. She slowly walked to him. Standing in front of him she realized he wasn't the little kid she'd turned into a dandelion. He was now tall, muscly, and mature. She was going to talk to him with the truth an only the truth. She looked straight at his obsidian black eyes and started talking.

"Please, Nico. Hear me out. Probably you think I'm that heartless goddess the myths talk about. But… you have to understand my reasons, just try to think how I felt when I met you… I was devastated. Knowing your dad had an affaire with a mortal woman. Knowing him he had two kids. When I heard what Zeus had done to Maria I had a contradiction. Sure, she was your father's lover, but she didn't deserve the fate she had. Bianca didn't deserve to die in her first quest. I've met her and I can tell she was an amazing sister to you… you also don't deserve the fate you've had. You're just a kid that had to mature before it was time to" while she spoke her voice trembled, but her eyes never left Nico's. He was greatly surprised to hear what Persephone was saying. It was something big. Hear her saying such personal stuff. Nico could feel little sympathy building inside him. It was the first time he had 'spoken' to her for real. The other times were just yelling and rude things. She was determined to make Nico forgive her. She was doing great. Nico was not someone to hold grudges for long. He just wanted to be happy in his life, so he decided to give it a go.

"I really, really love him. I'm not heartless; I'm just a woman, even if I'm immortal. I feel love, pain, happiness, etc. Lately I've been feeling down. I knew what I did to you was terrible and I now want to apologize. Not because of your dad, no. For me and for you. Let's just start form the beginning. Let's try to act like a family… well, a very dysfunctional one, but as a family. I'm not trying to replace Maria, I'd never do that, and I don't think I could be like her, either. Now you have Will, both of you look so happy together. You balance the other one. Light and darkness, so, please tell me. Are you willing to start again?" she was deadly serious in her discourse. Nico was intently listening to her. His decision was made. He wondered if what he was about to do was right or wrong.

He didn't let his doubts get to him and quickly threw his arms around Persephone's delicate neck. He was hugging her! He wasn't trying to strangle her or anything like that. For the first time, Nico felt like he could trust Persephone. It was a new start for both of them, Nico new Persephone was a great woman. She deserved to be forgiven for the stupid things she had done in the past.

Just as Hades was bad with words so was Nico. Like father like son.

….

After fifteen minutes that Nico and Persephone had been gone Will had eaten half of a sandwich. When both, Hades and Will, saw Persephone and Nico coming back they immediately knew things had gone good. It was the fact that Nico was walking with Persephone; she was smiling and with her arm intertwined with his. No one was saying a word, clearly in a comfortable silence. The arrived and took a seat in the vacant seats. Nico smiled a little smile at Will and held his hand.

"As I see, I guess things have gone right, haven't it?" Hades asked solemnly. He knew that from that moment his wife and kid were bound to have a good relationship. It was good to know he'd be having Nico visiting the underworld more frequently. Nico and Will were exchanging some words under their breaths, only the two of them could hear them. Hades was glad Nico had someone as the son of Apollo to care for him. Will gave his angel a kiss in the cheek sweetly because he was also proud of Nico. He knew he couldn't hate the sweet goddess of spring.

"Nico and I have talked and we both decided to restart our relationship. Things are clear and I hope Nico gets to trust me fully in the future. He knows I'm willing to be his friend." She smiled sweetly at Nico. He just nodded his head like saying he agreed with her. "And Will, excuse me for have run from the table so rudely. I know you're a good kid and wanted to help Nico. It was just me who could have helped, however I'm thankful you accepted my invitation. I hope you're feeling well after eating. Let's just all start with the tea." She clasped her hand and three of them went for the cups. Will was eating his Subway sandwich.

"I bought some MacDonald's' fries and burgers if you are still hungry, sunshine" Nico said taking a box with MacDonald's' logo printed in the side. Will rolled his eyes. Angel really needed to learn about healthy food. He had told him that about one thousand times.

"Nico… how many times I have to tell you that food is unhealthy and is going to give you a stroke in the future?" Will whined. It was Nico who rolled his eyes then.

"You don't appreciate how delicious is that food. When you do, you can come and tell me how wrong you were." Nico said in mocking tone.

"Whatever, angel, just keep on eating. I'll not eat that stuff, but you can always feed Cerberus with it, though" Will giggled and kissed Nico in the cheek.

"They're already fighting like a married couple. They were made for each other, don't you think? Such a cute couple they make. Both opposites but they love each other anyway" Persephone sighed happily. That day was going great.

….

Nico and Will were lying again in Nico's bed. It was midnight and they were falling asleep. Blanket covering them form the cold of the night. The afternoon had gone pretty cool. They talked wit Hades and Persephone, they ate some sandwiches and cookies. After the uncomfortable moment Will had that talk with Hades he had felt well. His stomach had got better and the color returned to his face. He even helped Persephone with her garden.

Nico sighed against Will's chest; he was truly happy right there in Will's arms that were holding him tightly. He was in love with the son of Apollo. He came to realize it some time ago, but he hadn't gathered enough courage to tell him.

"I love you, Will Solace, and I will always love you" Nico said looking straight at Will's eyes. It was a perfect place to tell him. The night as the witness of their love.

"Today was great. Thanks for going with me. It means a lot. Thanks for everything you do for me. I'll always do my best to make you happy because that's what you deserve" Nico continued. Will was now feeling sentimental. The tears burning his eyes were threatening to come out.

"I love so so so much, di Angelo. I've never thought I could get someone in my life as you. You do so many things for me, either. Everyday when I see you I'm remained how lucky I am. I'll do my best everyday to keep a smile in your face. I love you." Will leaned and kissed Nico. Lips were moving tenderly. Their lips seemed to be made for the others. They fit perfectly. As the previous day, love and lust filled the Hades Cabin. Will and Nico couldn't be happier. Jason wouldn't believe how well the day had gone. The son of Jupiter was always mocking Will, and now he'd have to shut up.

* * *

Thanks for read! I really had fun writing this. Excuse any mistakes I've made. As I said at the A/N up there, do you want me to write few one shots that are related to the story? I think I'll write the one shots but I need your opinion. Should I finish here? Your opinion is very important. ;) Comment, fav, follow.

Lina here


	5. Chapter 5

So I decided to write the one shots. They're somehow related to the story. As I said in the last chapter, they're not in chronological order. It's based in Nico/Will and some Hades/Persephone. They happen after the events of 'She's not going to turn me into a dandelion, right?'

So here it is: the 1st one. I hope you like it. Vote, comment, fav, follow.

* * *

_**Books:**_

Will, as a doctor, had to read a lot of stuff, that including science books, scientific magazines, reports and different kind of text related to in order to know what were the latest advances in technology in his area of study. However, he also enjoyed reading things that weren't involved with medicine. He liked reading fiction, drama, horror, historic novels, etc. He was a voracious reader.

One day in June, after begging Chiron (he had followed the centaur like a lost puppy all day around camp until he had given up), Will was going to New York to buy some medical stuff. After buying his stuff, he was eager to spend the afternoon with his boyfriend. After also begging Nico to go, he decided to accept the blonde's invitation to go to New York. He suggested shadow travelling but Will refused with the excuse that Chiron ha let him take one of the cars camp owned. Will was sixteen and could drive, so he wanted all the practice he could get.

….

Will and Nico were now in NY and were going to Barnes &amp; Noble. Will insisted going there. He really liked it there, mainly because he found the stuff he wanted and needed. Nico wasn't so fond of the idea of spending the day in a library –he knew he'd spend the afternoon there, as said before, trailing behind his boyfriend and waiting for him to choose something.

It's not that Nico didn't like reading; the thing was that he hadn't read a book since 1940's and back then he was barely ten years old. He remembered his mother reading him some children books before he went to sleep. Also, Bianca encouraged him to read the books in the di Angelo library. He really didn't read that much. He was too young at that time

Now Will was hurrying to the young-adult section of the library. While walkin, Nico had seen the best seller books: one called Fifty Shades of Grey (which he had heard some girls from camp talking about), Divergent book series, The Fault in our Stars, Wimpy Kid, Shadowhunters and some more. All that titles were unknown to him. In the forties, the majority of those books would have been considered as scandalous. Not that he thought that, no. He was open-minded to everything the XXI century offered him. Through the years he had been learning about the technology and advances, and damn, he was impressed about it all.

Will stopped in front of the books series. He was in deep thought, Nico could guess. When the blonde would be focused or concentrated in something, the outside world didn't exist to him. Nico knew and waited for him to choose something. The faster Will chose a book, the faster they could go eat something – he was planning on make Will take him to the nearest restaurant (McDonald's or not)- because he hadn't eaten nothing for breakfast.

"You know what? Let's buy a book and read it together. What do you think about it?" Nico sensed something like that'd happen. He almost (almost) groaned at Will's idea. As he said, it's not that he didn't like reading, but his time was always spent in other stuff that didn't involved books. He stared blankly at the floor. Gods forbade it but he agreed with the idea. He did want to please his sunshine; it was the least he deserved.

"Ok… but you're the one choosing. I know nothing about this century's literature; however, don't choose something like Fifty Shades of Grey. I don't think my brain is ready to process all that information." He gulped. The animated talk he had heard the girls from camp having was an explicit one about those books. He was surprised and flustered all the same.

"Keep calm, angel, I'm not planning on making you read those books. Not yet." Will winked at Nico. To his great surprise the son of Hades blushed profusely but said nothing. His cheeks tainted with red and looking hot. He wasn't really planning on make Nico read that kind of books. Gods knew he was a prude thanks to his forties manners. Even when they made love Nico was still wary of his body and the actions.

"So… let's see. How Harry Potter sounds to you?" even if Nico had lived such short time in the new era, he knew about the wizard. The books looked great and he couldn't deny it.

"It sounds good to me. There are seven books right?" Nico asked. Will said yes and suggested buying two books box sets. Nico took his, examined it and was ready to go when…

"Wait, let me find another one I forgot about…" Nico stopped listening. he knew his boyfriend would take some more minutes to collect a science book he forgot.

'The books better be good, or else I'll shadow travel Will to the Sahara and leave him there alone' were Nico's thoughts as he walked to the cashier. A big pile of books in Will and Nico's arms.

….

It had been a month since the 'long' visit to Barnes &amp; Noble. Will and Nico had ended reading Harry Potter. Nico was impressed. The author had done a really great job with the history. Not once he had stopped reading.

Every time he and Will could, they'd sit next to each other to read. It sometimes was a problem to do so, (Will spent almost ten hours per day at the infirmary healing the patients) but as he read fast he'd always be in the same book that Nico was reading. While in breakfast, dinner, training or whatever time they saw each other, they'd be talking about Potter. Nico insisted Will was a Ravenclaw and Will insisted Nico was a Gryffindor. However, Jason and Leo insisted Nico was a Slytherin and that he could speak parseltongue. Both loved Harry Potter and were planning on get his house uniforms to dress in Halloween. They Fangirled (Fanboyed) over the books. They also got angry when someone teased them for liking the books so much. 'Some people don't appreciate what is good' they'd say.

They were proud of each other; it was one of the coolest things they had done together – going to India was still at the top of their list- because it showed how in sync they were. They were planning on reading more books, too. The Hobbit was next in their list.

Nico loved Harry Potter… Nico loved books… Nico loved Will.

* * *

So… whatdayathink? I really liked this one. As you read, I'm a Potterhead, and I'm really proud to be one (·.·)/* I think I'm going to write the India one.

Write a word or leave suggestions in the comments of what the next one shot should be about. Comment, fav, follow. I love feedback. Should I continue with the shots?

Lina here


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there. I decided to write more one shots, so here I am. I didn't really know what to write but after thinking it over, I decided to write this.

Warnings: just cursing and cousins being overprotective. Not sex or something like that. I don't feel comfortable writing that.

Here it goes.

* * *

"…So Nico. Did your mother of father ever give you 'the talk'? That horrible talk about bees and whatnot? You are a virgin, right?" asked Jason from his spot in the floor of Poseidon's cabin.

Jason, Percy and Nico were sitting in Poseidon's cabin expending the endless and boring Saturday afternoon. Actually, only Jason and Percy were bored, Nico was rather exasperated by the other two. Annabeth and Piper had gone to the city to buy some girly-girl stuff, and Will was busy in the infirmary giving some of his siblings an introduction to medicine, so now Nico had to put up with his cousins. Not that he didn't like them or anything, it was just the fact that they were being more annoying that they normally were. Their girlfriends happened to be the ones to control the annoying in them.

"Um… Jason, I don't feel comfortable with you trying to know about my sexual life. Just stop it." Nico was scowling at his blonde cousin. Percy was just trying to hold his laughter. His cousins were known for being a 'little' overprotective that when he made his relationship with Will public, they threatened to drown and electrocute the son of Apollo if he ever hurt Nico.

"WHAT?! Have you and Will… you know… had sex?" now Jason had his eyes widened. Percy had stopped laughing and had a worried expression. Nico knew something like that was coming. His cousins thought he was a kid that couldn't decide what he did with his boyfriend. He really needed to have a serious talk with the things they could and couldn't know about his relationship with Will.

"Jason… I'm warning you. That's none of your business. What I do with Will, stays between the two of us. No more people can interfere with it." Nico was seriously lousing his patience.

"But, but… you're only fifteen soon to be sixteen. You can't have sex yet, you are a kid, Nico." Jason's voice sounded concerned and angry. Nico was about to explode because of his cousin being nosy.

"Jason… what you do or have done with Piper… do I ever question you about it? No. Now shut up." Nico snapped at his cousin.

"Nico… please, we're just concerned about you. We don't want Will to take advantage of you." Percy butted in.

"Will would never take fucking advantage of me! Shut up. If you're going to question my decisions, then I'm leaving." Nico was about to stand from his spot next to Percy.

"Nico, please. We love you and we just want the best for you. We can only hope you do what you think is best for you. Know that if you ever need us to talk about something we're here." Jason took Nico's arm to stop him. Percy also was looking at him, concerned and understanding.

Nico knew his cousins well, so he didn't say anything else. He kept silence. He was fuming inside, but he knew better than to fight over something so dump.

"I don't want you to be concerned. If Will… if he ever were to do something without my consent, he'd end in the Sahara desert alone. I know how to take care of myself, guys, just don't… if ever needed your help, I'd not doubt to go and ask for it. For now just don't try to persuade me." Nico spoke softly, his tone never waving.

"Ok, we obviously know that you'd do something like that to Will if he didn't listen to you. Poor Will." Percy laughed softly.

"I know… so, tell me Nico. For the previous minutes I can tell you have had sex with Will, so I'm just going to ask you not to have unprotected sex, k?" Jason glared at Nico. His tone was serious and he could tell he was not recriminating something to him. "I don't want mini-Nicos running round camp. Can you imagine it, Percy?" Jason broke the moment with that comment.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious, Jason. And yes, Will and I never have sex unprotected. Now stop with it, can you?" Nico wasn't angry at his cousins anymore. A smile was in his lips. His cousins only wanted the best for him and well… the last thing he could do was to please them.

"Well… how's Will in bed?" Percy asked out of nowhere.

"What?" Nico's brows were raised in a way that almost hurt "The fuck, Percy? Why are you asking me that?"

"I don't know, it just came to my mind. So, is he good? He must be if you're blushing like a tomato" Percy winked. Nico was blushing as his cousin had said. He felt his face get hot and he was also feeling flustered. That was something he didn't want to discuss with them.

"Hmmm, you want me to stay here with you, right? Then, you'll stop discussing that with me," Nico muttered "and yes, he's good in bed" he said quickly. Both his cousins left out a snort and laughed loudly. Who could have thought Nico had such humor?

"Gods, Nico, you're mad, ya know?" Jason said as he ruffled Nico's messy black hair. Percy just lightly punched him in the arm.

"I know, Grace, I know… so, have you had sex with your girlfriends, guys?" he asked 'out of nowhere'.

"Nico! I'm not telling. That's not for me to go around saying, ok?" Jason was now the one blushing.

"Aha! You see, Grace? That's not that easy to share, hmm?" Nico laughed at his cousins' startled faces. Soon they were all laughing about the awkwardness of the moment.

Everything went quiet for a moment. They heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Nico? Are you there?" it was Will Solace's voice. Nico smiled and got up from the bed, walked to the door and opened it. There was Will with his tired blue eyes, messy curly blonde hair, his medical uniform and his sexy body. He looked tired because he had been called to the infirmary at 4:30 am. It was now six pm and he hadn't had a rest or food. You could say he was about to faint out of exhaustion.

"Hi there, Will" came Jason and Percy's voices from further in the cabin.

"Hey, Will," Nico leaned and pecked Will's lips lightly "what are you doing in here? I thought you were working till seven?" Nico asked.

"Hey guys!" Will greeted Nico's cousins quickly. "I was, but Kyla and Carrie didn't let me end my shift. They insisted I looked like poop" Will had his eyes closed as he leaned and pecked Nico's lips, then he chuckled lightly.

Nico was now concerned about Will's health. He had seen how his boyfriend working day by day from 6 am to 6 pm. It was twelve hours in which Will barely had any food or rest. He was thinking on talking to Chiron about Will's rest, and then they could visit Prague in that free time. Will was the doctor, but who was going to look after him if he was really sick? Will opened his eyes and took Nico's hand.

"I came to say good night, I'm going to sleep. I think if I spend another minute standing I'm going to collapse right here" his voice came out almost as a whisper.

"Okay, but sleep in my cabin tonight. We both know know your siblings may be there and won't let you rest with their noise. You can take a shower and borrow some of my clothes" Nico said.

"Okay, angel, let's go." They were now exiting Poseidon's cabin, hand in hand.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow" Nico raised his voice for his cousins to hear.

"Bye Percy. Bye Jason" Will also yelled.

"Bye guys. And Nico, if Will's spending the night in your cabin, don't do anything I wouldn't do, ok?" Jason let out between laughter.

"Yeah, Nico, use protection." Percy also laughed. Nico was getting revenge for that.

"Fuck you guys" Nico pulled Will and closed the door harshly. Jason and Percy's laughter could still be heard.

….

"Why were Jason and Percy insisting on you to have protected sex?" Will asked sleepily next to Nico. He was about to fall asleep.

They had arrived Nico's cabin, Will had taken a shower – Perhaps Nico had joined him there (in order not to waste more water)-, they had put their most comfortable pyjamas and were lying in Nico's bunk.

"Ugh, they're so annoying. They were bugging me about my sexual life, can you believe it?" Nico was pouting remembering his cousins' behavior.

"They're just concerned because they love you. And ha! Poor you. They probably think I'll get you preggo. Lol" Will was shaking trying not to laugh. All of that as he fell asleep.

"Puff, shut up, sunshine, go to sleep. Who even says 'lol' out loud? Good night, babe." Nico kissed Will and hugged him. That day Nico was being the big spoon.

"g' night, Nic, I love youuu" Will's voice sounded ridiculously cute and distorted by sleep. "an' I say lol out lo…" a yawn came out his mouth.

"Love you too, sunshine." Nico's smile couldn't be bigger. He loved Will so much that he'd even have Will's children… that if he could get pregnant… No! he could not get pregnant. If someone were going to get pregnant it that relationship, it'd be Will. Nico'd not go through that shit for nine months. Nope.

Fuck, sleep was really getting to him.

* * *

Here it is. It was (for me) so funny. Percy and Jason are so annoying lol. I don't really know how Nico ended thinking about pregnancy! lol, no. But Nico and Will make such a cute couple I cannot even... Kawaii :)

P.S: this is not m-preg, I don't really like them. No offence if you like them, though. ;)

What should I write the next one shot about? I'll let you choose because I'm feeling generous. Hahaha kidding, just tell me and I'll see.

Love you, guys, byeeee

Lina here.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey. You know, guys? I can't stop writing Solangelo, it's so addicting. Will and Nico seem to be my current OTP, and wow, they're so cute and fluffy. I decided to make this one short but cute.

_**P.S: Ed is one of my favourite singers, and I'm going to his concert in April the 19**__**th**__** :D couldn't be more excited about it. **__**SCREAMING!**_

Will has an 'unhealthy' obsession with Ed Sheeran and can't stop dedicating songs to Nico. It's like Will and Nico's relationship based in Ed's songs.

* * *

Ed Sheeran's voice came out of Will's iPod. Nico could just roll his eyes as the 'ginger jesus', a name Nico had heard Will calling the British singer, sang one of his latest songs Nico thought was Photograph. It was not a surprise to hear Ed Sheeran's songs coming out from Will's speakers. Since the day Nico had first befriended Will, he had know about his 'little' obsession with the ginger guy. He wasn't jelous of Ed, though, because Will had dedicated Nico a lot of songs the 'ginger jesus' had in his repertory, and everytime he did, he proclaimed how much he loved him. True to be told, Nico enjoyed listening to Ed's songs. The songs were pretty different from the 40's sounds but Nico (even if he was from the old school) liked Sheeran's voice, songs and personality.

….

Nico remembered the first song Will dedicated him. It was Kiss Me. At first he was startled because he didn't recognized the soft tune of the song, but after listening carefully the lyrics, he realized he liked Will more than a friend. His best friend declared his love for him through a song. Nico couldn't believe what Will had tried to say with the song, he felt ecstatic. Sure, the son of Apollo knew how to write a good piece of poetry, but the song he'd dedicated to Nico meant so much to him, that he knew it was the perfect song to start their love story.

….

Other song was So. Nico had been feeling down those days back then. He felt insecure, alone, unloved. After the war, some depressing thought had been in his head, and that being the cause of why he was shutting everyone out. Even if Will told him how much he meant to him, he would not let the beautiful words sink in in his mind and heart. So, one night in a campfire, Nico was dragged there by Jason, Will asked to sing a song about how cool, how beautiful, how amazing he was, and how much he needed him in his life. Nico could rely on Will.

….

Nico didn't really like talking about what had happened in Tartarus. Those memories were really awful and sad, so he wouldn't open up, not even to Will. One Friday afternoon Will was spending some time in the Hades cabin just hanging out. As always, Will had tried to talk about what was bothering his angel. Nico would just wear a sad expression and change the subject. Will knew he shouldn't pressure Nico to tell him, so he played in his iPod a song called Diary. Nico trusted Will with his darkest memories.

….

There were times words were not needed between them. Just like when night arrived and the pale moonlight illuminated the obscure Hades cabin. Sleep wouldn't come and words would not come out. Hand intertwined, hearts beating hard, voice numb. The sky was full stars. Will lived for Nico and in moments like that he knew he'd be lost if Nico ever was gone. He'd thought of one of Ed Sheeran's songs. Moments. In moments like those, he wished no one interrupted them. Moments in which he wished Nico was all his. Moments he wished he'd throw the key and be alone with his love. Moments he'd cherish forever.

….

It was nothing, right? Every couple out there had arguments. Nico and Will had argued for a tiny thing. Nico wanted McDonald's but Will wanted Burger King. It was such a stupid argument that Will could not believe he hadn't spoken to Will like in three days. Hurting things were said, what Will didn't like about Nico's behavior, or what Nico thought about Will's bright and sunny character. But… thanks to that argument Will decided to tell Nico what he really felt for him. What Will felt for Nico wasn't a small thing. No, it was big and full of emotion. It was in a Wednesday night that Will sang I love you by Ed Sheeran to Nico. He loved him and he couldn't contain it anymore. He had 'borrowed' one of his siblings' guitar and had sneaked in Nico's cabin just to sing it to him. It was not a surprise when Nico returned the same word to him with a bright smile in the cute face of his.

….

When they first made love, Will and Nico obviously felt like they were in cloud nine. They were so deeply in love that being so close to one another was simply amazing. They had shared things that couldn't be said in a normal basis. They spent hour and hours after, staring at each other's eyes. Blue meeting dark brown. Both were addicted to the other's touch so much, that they suffered when one of them was far away. They wanted to be in that state of mind, feeling like kites in the sky, because that was what they felt. They felt high. When one of them was far, both of them would feel low. Addicted always came to play into Will's mind whenever he touched Nico. Will was certainly addicted to his touch.

….

"Hey, angel! Whatcha doing in here? I thought you had practice with Percy." Will entered the Apollo's cabin. Nico had his head rested in Will's bed headboard. Will sat down next to him, took his hand in his and kissed it lovingly.

"Nah, he cancelled it saying he had to take Annabeth on a date. And… your siblings let me in." Nico was feeling sleepy. He had been waiting for Will all afternoon in the strawberry fields, but he had got bored so he went to Will's cabin to wait for him. Meanwhile he had taken Will's iPod and put Ed Sheeran's playlist. It was a special playlist for both of them.

"Hey, don't fall sleep on me. Come, I'll walk you to your cabin. Tonight I cannot sleep with you. Kayla said I'd some hours to fulfill, so what could I do? All my time had been spent on you, angel" now they were in the door of Hade's cabin. Nico resting his head in Will's chest.

"Good night, amore mio…" Nico kissed Will softly. They could hear people whistling at them. People at camp could be annoying when they wanted. "but first, let me give you a surprise."

Will and Nico's anniversary was close, and what better gift than to give Will one of the things he truly wanted?

"You don't have to give me anything, Nico…" but Nico wouldn't get any of that. Taking two blue concert tickets out of his back pocket, in shiny letters it read 'Ed Sheeran' and something like 'Acoustic performance'. Will couldn't believe his eyes. It was fucking perfect.

"Those are for us." said Nico with a cheeky smile.

"Nico, oh my gods, Nico!" Will hugged him tightly, almost crushing some of Nico's ribs. "I love you, I love you. Thanks, mi amor." Will was now doing some sort of dance of victory. Nico was happy just to see him happy.

"Ok, Will, I know you're happy. I thought of how much you like Ed, so why not spending our anniversary with Ed's soft voice as our soundtrack?" Nico smiled one of the smiles he only gave to Will.

"Thank you so much, Nico, I swear you're the best boyfriend ever." Will leaned and kissed Nico for some minutes. Still whistles could be heard. "Gods, I've gotta fly, Nico. Byeee I love you, talk to you tomorrow. My shift is starting right now." Will kissed Nico passionately a last time for that day, then he ran fast to the infirmary.

Sometimes Nico wondered how he had got such a fanboy as a boyfriend.

* * *

**Soooo what do you think. I think it's obvious I love Ed Sheeran, right? I hope you like it.**

**Comment, vote, fav, follow. Love you guys. Any error will be edited later.**

**Lina ****.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey there, sorry for not updating sooner, but here I am with another one shot. Hope you like it. You can also give me ideas of what'd you like me to put in future one shots._

* * *

'Will's been injured, Will's been injured…' were Nico's thoughts as he walked quickly through camp, no… he was running because of how desperate he felt.

He could not believe how that had happened. Everything had been all right that day! Nico had woken up at eight (thing that was unusual because he was used to woke up at ten or eleven before lunch,) he had gone to the dinning hall, had a light breakfast with Will and his friends, and then he went to his class. He had spent a normal day at camp. Nothing could have warned him of what'd happen latter that day.

It was about five o'clock, so almost everyone at camp was ready to call it a day with their classes. Nico had been watching Annabeth and Jason spar in the arena. As always, Jason was showing off how of a good sword-man he was. Annabeth was not giving up the fight, though. She was better with a dagger and that was a fact, but she was doing a pretty good job with the sword. Nico was always impressed when he watched the blonde girl fight. As he was paying close attention to the fight, noises were coming from up the hill. Nico could here commotion and some gasps. At first he was not concerned with the noises. People in camp were loud and tended to make a lot of noise almost to everything, so he kept on watching.

What seemed to be three minutes latter, screams were heard from up hill. Now he was alert. It could be an enemy attack, a hellhound attack, monsters, wherever! He rose to his feet and reached for his stygian iron sword.

"What do you think it is, Nico?" Annabeth was also in fight mode, sword she was using previously in her hand.

"I don't know but we'd better go and see what's the riot about." He said, not taking his eyes off the direction the screams were coming.

"Let's go" Said Jason as he started to run.

"Yeah, let's go" now the three were running, ready for everything.

….

"Carrie" Nico yelled for Will's sister as soon as he entered the healing wing. A blonde, short girl turned and gave Nico a serious look as if saying 'Don't scream, di Angelo, you're in a hospital'. He ran the few feet to her and hold he arm as he panted. "What in Hades name happened to Will?"

"Nico, Will's going to be okay, I know. As you saw, a strange monster attacked and clutched its claws in Will's chest. The venom made its way quite fast through Will's bloodstream, but now Kayla, the second best healer at camp, is treating his wounds. Don't be scared, okay? We are trying some spells and rituals to make the venom run slower in his blood. For the moment I cannot give you a full report of what's going on." Carrie looked tired and her eyes red and puffy. She showed how scared of losing her brother she was.

Nico could fully understand why. Sure, demigods lost family members constantly, but William Solace was the best. Quite simple the matter was. His siblings loved him, his friends adored him, and the rest of the camp respected him. Will was such a great person; Nico didn't know certainly what Will saw in him. Will was lovable while Nico was callous. Will was friendly while Nico was lonesome. Will was what Nico was not. He could go on with the list, but right there, he needed to be okay for Will.

"O-okay, Carrie. Tha-thanks" Nico wasn't okay. His shaky voice showed it.

"Nico! Please, he's going to be okay as I said, right? Now I need to go and help other campers that were injured in the attack, meanwhile you can sit here and wait for Kayla and Morgan. I know he's going to be all okay. Will's strong." That were Carrie's last words before she nodded in sympathy at Nico and went to do her job. He just took a seat in the waiting hall.

Nico was shaking from head to toe. He had never thought of losing Will. He was so confident he felt so stupid. The war against Gaia was over, and tranquility had taken over his mind. Being with Will, staying at camp and having friends were the best thing that had ever happened to him. But… now that he was sitting waiting for his boyfriend to be okay, he didn't know if things were still okay. Just the thought of losing Will… it was unbearable. His vision turned blurry as he rested his head to the wall. 'If Will dies, I don't know what's going to be of me' were his last thoughts as he fell asleep in that uncomfortable plastic chair.

….

"Nico… Wake up, Nico." A soft voice said close to Nico's ear. He opened his eyes, putting a hand in front as he tried to shield his eyes from the blinding lights of the waiting hall. He looked up and saw Kayla, Will's sister.

"Hey…" he said sleepily. Kayla smiled softly at him.

"Come, Nico, I think he'll wake up soon, and know the first person he wants to see as soon as he wakes is you." Kayla said and led him to Will's bed. It was dark and quiet in the healing wing. No people in the chairs or walking by, so Nico knew it was late at night.

He also noted Kayla's tired expression, and he knew the girl hadn't taken a minute to relax or eat. He considered it for a moment as he walked next to Will's sister. The majority of Apollo's children were like that: selfless, caring, intelligent, warm, happy… they were good people that didn't think of themselves. It wasn't a bad thing but it wasn't good, either. That day was a proof of selflessness. Will was injured because he was protecting an Aphrodite's kid. A hellhound had chased the poor eight-years old kid through the forest. The kid 's life was almost finished by the beast. But as always, Will being the amazing idiot he was, he had to go and help the defenseless kid. For the gods' sake, He was not a fighter! He should have let someone else help the kid. He should have been there to help Will. He was a terrible boyfriend…

"Here" Kayla opened a sliding door. The room was dimly lit by the moonlight that was coming from a window. He saw a bed, but he could not make out Will's form in the bed. "There's a chair next to his bed. Just take it and wait for him to wake up, it'll take bout an hour or so. Call me if something unusual happens, ok? I'll be back to check on him every few minutes." Kayla spoke to him.

"Thank you for saving him, Kayla, and… I'll be when he wakes up." Nico's came out as a tired whisper.

"Nico… Will almost died trying to save a kid. I know you're mad at him about what he did and how he got hurt. Please, don't talk about it just yet. He'll need all the rest he can get and by rest I mean mental tranquility, too." Kayla put her serious expression. She looked a little scary but Nico could manage it.

"I know, Kayla, but I'm concerned. He could have died! He almost died! He was being an idiot. He is not a fighter and he knows it. Ugh, how I want to be angry at him, but I cannot. He's too cute for his own good." Nico was ranting about Will. Kayla smiled with sympathy and nodded.

"I know, Nico, but he's Will. Caring, warm, lovable, intelligent… he wasn't thinking about himself, he was thinking of saving the helpless kid. That's what doctors do. They save lives in different ways." Nico nodded in understanding. Kayla smiled again. "I've got to go, Nico, I'll be back as promised. See you in a few minutes. Bye" Kayla nodded, and walked down the hall. Nico could only sigh and closed the sliding door behind him.

He walked further into the room and sat next to Will's bed. Now he could distinguish Will's features. His light blonde hair, freckles in his cheeks, deadly pale complexion, full lips that were a light purple tone, and eyes closed. He didn't like this Will. His Will looked healthy and not in the verge of dying. He carefully took Will's hand. It was cold and limp. He stared at it for a moment as he caressed it.

Will was such a doofus... but he was his doofus. He needed to wake up. He needed to be okay, he needed to kiss him, he needed to hold his hand, he needed to see his blue eyes… he needed Will. Kayla had said they had barely saved Will's life. The hellhound that had attacked him had let huge claws marks in his chest; they would not look pretty and would let big scars. Nico frankly did not care about scars; he did not care if the scars were on Will's face, legs, arms, back… he only cared if Will was safe and sound next to him looking at him, making him smile, making his life a little less tedious and bored. Will was a big part of him. He loved him dearly.

He always thought that he'd die first. He had fought in two wars and he was constantly in danger. Being a demigod itself was dangerous and as a child of Hades, he thought he'd die first. He thought Will would be the one to be bid him farewell, and not the other way. But now that he was there, in a hospital room waiting for Will to wake up from his unconsciousness, he wasn't so sure. He could feel the aura of death in the air. Not because Will was going to die, no, but because Will had a deadly experience and he almost died. Death was going away but it was still there.

Looking again at Will he sighed. He knew his sunshine was going to be okay, Kayla had said so. He believed her. It'd take some days, but everything would be back to normal. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over his body. Will wouldn't wake up in some hours, so he'd use some rest too.

….

"Come on, Nico! I can walk carry my backpack. I'm not hurting anymore." Will was standing next to Nico in the room he was occupying in the healing wing.

After two weeks of staying in a bed, Will couldn't take it anymore. He needed to stand and do his job. He missed walking through camp with Nico, attending his patients, practicing archery and dinning with his siblings and friends… he missed having a normal day. That day, Kayla had walked into her room with a big grin. She had hugged him tightly and kissed him in the cheek. She told him that he could return to his normal activities when he wanted, that his injures had healed pretty good and that he no longer needed medical supervision. Will was so happy to hear the news, that as soon as Kayla left, he got out of bed and dressed himself in his normal clothes. Nico was still concerned about Will's well being so, as they walked to the Apollo's cabin, he was holding Will's bag.

"I know you're okay, Will, but Kayla said you still have to be careful with the movements you make and the things you do." Nico responded him.

"I know, but I'm so tired of being useless. I've spent two weeks in bed and I'm glad I'm out of that room. I want to do my stuff normally, I don't want to be threated as a baby, Nico." Will whined and pouted. Certainly his puppy eyes were getting to Nico.

"Just let me do this for you today, Will, ok? Tomorrow you'll do everything you want, just rest for what's left of the day." Nico leaned and kissed Will softly. His lips tasted like vanilla and cinnamon. As always, some campers that were passing by, whistled at them. According to the Aphrodite kids, Solangelo (it was their ship name), was their new 'one true pairing'. They just rolled their eyes and laughed. 'Sexy gay couples are so cute' they'd say whenever they saw Nico and Will were showing some affection in public.

"Okay, Angel." They held hands and kept walking to the Apollo's cabin. When they reached the door, Nico quickly grabbed the knob and opened it. It was 'empty' inside, so Will sighed and walked in. He had not even taken two steps when…

"Surprise" lots of his siblings and friends came out from under beds, inside closets, the bathroom and other places. All of them smiling at him and trying to hug him.

"Hey, Will." It was Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Jason and Piper's turn to hug him. It was a big group hug. He was so excited, he could only laugh.

"Thank you guys so much." Will's eyes were glassy.

"Oh, don't cry, Will. We really estimate you and you've become one of the best people I know." Annabeth's voice was sincere and full of appreciation. She took one of Will's hands and gave it a light squeeze.

"Yeah, Will, don't be sad. Today we're here to have a good time with you. We're celebrating that you're out of hospital!" Piper was now the one speaking.

"Yep, let's celebrate." Leo had a coke in his hand. He passed one to Nico and Will. The Apollo kids and friends were in a circle. Everyone with a beverage in their hands.

"Let's toast for Will, thanking for his recovering. You're amazing, Will, never change" Kayla said cheerily raising her cup. All people copied her actions. "We love you, Will, and we're so thankful for having you with us again. Our lives would'nt be the same without you. For Will!" Kayla cheered. Everyone did the same. They drank from their cups. Nico grabbed his hand and led him to the dance. Yeah, they had some cd's playing in the background. He leaned and kissed Will deeply, tongue exploring each other's mouths.

Will was so so so happy for having such amazing people as his friends. He didn't know what he had done to deserve it, but whatever he had done, he was happy. He had an amazing boyfriend that loved him, friends that estimated him, siblings that looked after him… his life was pretty good. He'd not have it any other way.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Comment, fav, follow. Love you, guys. Bye bye!_

_Lina._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey, sorry for the long absence. I've been doing some stuff related to UNI and life._**

**_This is short, but I hope you like it!_**

* * *

Apollo had appeared out of nowhere. But, don't the gods do that as daily basis? Anyhow, Nico wasn't a bit scared to see the god. In fact, he was rather annoyed. He had just come out of the shower, just a towel hanging around his waist and hair wet. The god who looked, as any teen would do, was smiling as read something in his cellphone as he lay in Nico's bunk. Nico didn't know much about technology, but he knew it was an expensive phone. The sun god was a show off, and everyone knew it. Nico stared at the god in disbelief. Couldn't he find any other time to 'visit'? And by visit he meant disturbing his usual routine.

"What are you doing in here, Apollo?" Nico's voice reflected his annoyance. His hand was holding his towel tightly to his body. He quickly walked to his wardrobe, standing in front of the sliding door.

"Well, hello, young man. What? Can I not visit my son-in-law?" the god let his phone aside, chuckling at Nico's raised eyebrows. He knew he was annoying, and he liked it. That was a visit he should have paid sooner, but being a deity isn't easy, and free time was something his life lacked.

"No, you can't and you shouldn't. Then, what are you doing in here?" Nico remembered the doofus god about how gods are not supposed to meet with the demigods.

"I know, okay? But I need to have a little conversation with you," by that sentence, Nico knew it concerned Will. He was surprised. Apollo taking some time to pay a visit to talk about one of his kids was weird. Sure, the god appreciated Will a lot, you could even say he was his favorite son.

"At least let me put some clothes on, will you?" now Nico was opening his wardrobe, searching for an outfit. Apollo rolled his eyes and conjured an outfit to appear in Nico's body. The Hades' son could only gasp and turned around. Skinny jeans, black shirt with the logo 'Apollo approves', black converse and his stygian iron sword in his waist was the outfit the god chose. A look of horror crossed Nico's face

"You look hot. Shame you're Will's boyfriend, other way I'd go for that backside," the god winked at Nico. He tried not no scream in frustration. Gods were so so so annoying, why couldn't they leave him alone? "Anyway… as I said before, let's chat,"

"Aren't we chatting right now?"

"Yes, we are, but this is boring me now," the god sat down in Nico's bunk and patted a spot next to him. Nico could only hope the conversation ended as soon as possible. He sat next to the god, a silence setting between the two of them. It was uncomfortable. Well, for Nico it was uncomfortable. It was weird not seeing Apollo talking.

"Eight" was the thing that came out of the god's mouth after few minutes of silence. His tone was serious, unusual coming from the god.

"Eight what?" Nico could only question.

"Let me finish, boy," Nico rolled his eyes, but kept quiet. "Eight times Will was threaten with a painful dead," Nico widened his eyes. His Will in danger? That was impossible. No one would hurt Will as long as Nico lived. He'd send the ones who threatened Will to Tartarus. He tried to speak again, but the god gestured him to shut up. "Your friends, not talking about monsters or deities, kiddo. People who thought my Will would even think about hurting you in any way, thing we know is dumb, because Will would never ever hurt you. He'd never even hurt an insect," Apollo was now looking at Nico straight in the eye.

Nico was in shock, not because of his friends being violent or threatening, but because of how serious and solemn Apollo sounded as he spoke. He knew his friends loved, but threatening Will was serious. He would not let anyone hurt Will. Just over his dead body.

"I know my friends can be crazy sometimes. They were maybe just concerned about me, they did not mean it seriously," Nico didn't know why but he felt the necessity to apologize to the god. He was a selfish, mad, show off, negligent, stupid… the list went on, but he never imagined Apollo'd come to him and told him that. "I'd- I… I'd never let my friends hurt Will in any way. Even if hurt me or something,"

"I'm not here to complaint about that. I'm here to be the first… the first to tell you that if you ever hurt Will in any way, I'll be the one to end your filthy mortal life. Understood?" Nico glared at the god. Apollo had a warm smile (worth the pun) in his face, showing that what he said was serious. He was acting as a parent. After seventeen years he was acting as the father he should had been.

"Okay… yeah, I understand. I'd never hurt Will, I love him too much as to do it. I'm just shocked. That's it," Apollo nodded satisfied, grinning as he stood from the bed. Nico did as well.

"Well, look at the time. Uff! I've got to go now. Artemis wants me to go with her to Alabama. Pft, boring… but that's what you do for the family," the god let out a soft laugh. Nico took a look at the clock in the wall. It showed nine o'clock in the morning. He had to go now, he had archery with the Apollo cabin, and he didn't want to be late. Last time he arrived class late, he received an angry glare from Will.

"Hmmm… see you later… I guess?" that was the definition of awkward.

"Yes, Nico, see you later. Send my kindest regards to your friends," he shook his hand with the kid. AWKWARD! "And remember, the sun sees everything from up there" Apollo signaled the roof with his finger. After a wink, Apollo left with a ray of blinding light.

If Nico ever encountered Apollo in such awkward situations, he'd die of embarrassment. Nico knew Apollo would ever again visit him to discuss that topic with him. If anything, Apollo would come and congratulate him for being such a good son-in-law. HA!

* * *

**_1057 words! That's not a lot, but I really liked this. Did I mention how sexy and cool Apollo is? I mean… his a hotass :O_**

**_Review, follow, favorite. Let me suggestions and I'll see if I write them. Love you, guys of the PJO and HOO family. :*_**

**_Lina here._**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for not having updated in a long time, but here it is. A new one-shot. Leave reviews and follow, comment, etc. Feedback gives me life.

This is short but juicy (at least for me it is).

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. Mr. Riordan does, and I just have some fun playing with his characters.

* * *

"This freaking Elephant is freaking big, ya know, Nico" said animal stood there, tall and magnificent. Nico rolled his eyes at Will's lack of cussing. The blonde was never one to cuss; he only did it when he was really upset.

And in that moment, Will was enthralled. They had arrived to India few days ago and during that time they had spent the majority of the time exploring, eating and having tons of incredible adventures. They were in Delhi, the most beautiful and interesting place they had been to. Well, that only applied to Will that in his seventeen-years-old life had barely visited other cities in his own country. So, when Nico told him about travelling he was both excited and concerned. Firstly, he felt excited because he'd get to visit an exotic country as India is with the love of his life. Secondly, concerned because obviously Nico wasn't offering going to a place as far as India with the condition of flying in a plane. Nico had offered to shadow travel them there. Sure, it had been almost eight months since the war, and now Nico was all okay, but Will couldn't help to worry. He trusted Nico to take care of himself, but he had to make sure his boyfriend didn't risk his life, either. Now they were there, having the time of their lives and making memories for the future. Nico didn't show any signs of vanishing in the shadows; he just took a twenty-hour nap.

"I know, Will. You've been rambling about how this animal is 'magnificent and ancient', but can we get up there to take the ride to get this done? " Nico stood next to Will, not really being interested with the twelve feet pachyderm that had some colorful patterns painted in its head and snout. Yeah, they were obviously going for an elephant back ride. It was all Will's idea because if Nico had had a said in it, he'd have gone to the Akshardham temple to know more about the gods Vishnu, Brahma, Ganesh, Shiva, Durga, Shakti and a lot lot more; deities he thought were the ones to rule the ancient lands of India (Annabeth was the one to suggest it).

"I know, right?" Will exclaimed excitedly as a man motioned them to get closer to the animal in order for them to get in its back.

'I hope this thing does not kill us. Thing not even Gaia could do' Nico worriedly thought as he hold Will's waist. 'This better be good, Will'.

/

They had arrived to their hotel room and went straight to the shower. They were really tired after the elephant back ride, the tour around the local flea market, the search of a nice restaurant and walk back to the hotel. Nico was now sat on the bed as Will went through his clothes looking for his pajamas that consisted only of pants. Delhi was a hot city, so they had brought light clothes. Will went to take his shirt off slowly, his muscles flexing as his arms removed the piece of clothing. That simple action made Nico felt his face warm. Every time he was with Will, in moments like that, he felt his body go out of control. Yeah, it was embarrassing for him to say, but every single time he got turned on by Will. How could he not?! Will was handsome, even if the blonde himself didn't believe the compliments Nico made. The freckles in his back and face, his blue shiny eyes, blonde hair, his smile, his body was great. Just like that.

"I know you're staring, Angel. Like what you see?" Will smug tone make Nico felt even more turned on. Ugh, only Will could make him feel that way and only Will could joke in that way.

"Umm… yeah, actually," Nico was now moving impatiently in the bed, trying to get rid of his erection. He felt officially dumb, being turned on just by the image of his boyfriend taking his clothes off… taking his pants off… his boxers… seeing his v-line that went down to his… 'Think about something disgusting! Think about something ugly' he chanted mentally as he tried really hard (not pun intended) to get rid of his hard on. "Just go and take a shower, Solace. I'm sleepy and I don't want to wait for you".

"HA, you're the one who needs a _shower_, and a cold one you need," again Will's smug tone.

"Shut up and go for your shower, you hormonal teenager" Nico got up from the bed and was now pointing at Will with an accusatory finger. Will only smiled and took Nico's wrist carefully.

"No, you shut up and come with me to take a shower with me. Don't give me that face, di Angelo, we've got to help saving water. I read India's got serious problems because of the lack of running water," Will gave him a wink and bent to kiss Nico passionately, shutting all the Italian boy had to say. Nico just melted into the kiss and moaned. Will's tongue soon was in his mouth. Nico threw his arms around Will's neck, meanwhile Will's hands resting in Nico's backside. They separated their lips for a few seconds to let the air enter their lungs. As they panted Will made his way down Nico's jaw and his lip came to rest in his neck, sucking a love bit there where Will knew Nico liked it.

"Dominating, are we?" came out of Nico's mouth, still panting. Will let out a heartedly laugh and carried Nico to the bathroom.

That night them slept only few hours. They fell sleep as they said to themselves 'Best trip ever!'

* * *

Hope you liked it. Again, sorry. Comment, follow, fav, etc. Love you, guys!.

'till next time!

Lina.


	11. Chapter 11

**Another one-shot. Yey! I think this one is short. Not my best but meh.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't, by any means, own PJO or HOO.**

* * *

The city looked ten times more beautiful than it looked normally. It was December the 27th and snow was falling slowly as the New Yorkers tried to run to their homes to be with their families as the night arrived. In a little apartment in Manhattan, six demigods were sitting in its living room. Two girls and four guys. Those were Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean. They were in there, discussing some matters that were not really irrelevant.

"So… you four are going to spend the night watching horror movies as Sally and Paul are out of the city, so you can have a guys night?" Piper was looking at the guys in the sofa in disbelief. What she couldn't believe was the fact that the guys had practically asker her and Annabeth to leave the house because they were having one of their infamous 'Guys night'.

Firstly, Piper didn't even know why they were having a 'Guys night'… not even once in all the years she had known her male friends they had had a night only for guys. Not even the girls had ever had a 'Girls night'. Secondly, it was about six o'clock, so now they (Anna and her) had to get to their homes all by themselves to let the idiot guys to have their macho night.

"Duh, yeah, girls are not allowed," it was now Percy's turn to answer Piper's question in a childish way. Percy was never one to be bright. He had his moments and knew how to fight, but in times like that people tended to ask how could he have been an hero Olympus.

"Shut up, Percy, don't give them information about our night!" Jason slapped Percy's arm and glared at him. Nico and Will that were also sat in the sofa could only hide their laugh. Will had his hand in his mouth and was shaking slightly, so was Nico.

"I don't really understand why we have to leave. You guys are only going to watch horror movies and eat like pigs, thing you normally do when you're with us," Piper couldn't really understand… also, she didn't want to go out in the cold, take the freaking bus and walk to his father apartment in new york. She thought about taking a taxi, but she new it would be almost impossible at that time, so the bus was her first option. But… now that she thought about it… it'd be a girls' night.

"Yeah, Percy, let us stay… " Annabeth was also staring at her boyfriend with her killer look. But, as soon as the killer look had come it was gone "Or… oh gods, guys, do you want to be alone to watch por…" Piper threw herself at Annabeth and put her hand in the blonde's mouth. Piper quickly took their bags and said a muffled goodbye to the guys, the ones that were laughing like madmen, and exited the apartment. 'Gods! What's with Annabeth?' She thought to herself and felt her cheeks go red. The blonde was extremely intelligent, but she had to learn not to voice all the theories that came to her mind. Now that she thought about it, it was better to let the guys be, to let them have a time without girls. One night to themselves was good once in a while.

/

The sounds of the TV were now all that could be hear in the little apartment. All of the four guys were under a big wool blanket that Sally had let there for them. Jason was almost crushed under Percy's weight because the son of Poseidon was scared. Nico and Will were cuddling as Will was falling asleep with his face in Nico's neck. Jason envied Nico, because Will was a lot calmer than Percy was. The screen showed a house, a woman waking around looking for some creepy guy that was stalking a girl. 'Not a great plan for Christmas festivities' Nico thought to himself with a sour look in his face. Will had dragged him there, so, as always, Will with his puppy face had gotten to chose their plans.

They were watching Insidious 3. Percy had asked Hermes for a good collection of horror movies and the god had given him some new movies that were on the cinema and some older. At first they weren't keen on the idea of watching movies that were not for blue ray (legal DVD), but it was not watching anything or have fun. In the screen Elise, the old lady, was now in a room, but suddenly, a ghost/woman threw herself at Elise. Percy screeched loudly causing Jason to fall out of the sofa. Will also jumped in his spot but luckily Nico held him. Jason, who had got up from the floor, took the remote and paused the movie in the exact spot where a horrible ghost with shown with a breathing mask and a putrid aspect.

"I'm done, Jackson, I'm going to sleep. We haven't seen the entire movie and you're already screeching like a girl," Jason seriously looked mad. He stood and grabbed his shoes and walked to Percy's room. Sally had given the guest room to Nico and Will, so Jason had to sleep with Percy. "And when you go to sleep don't make any noise. Good night! Hmmm" they could hear the blonde murmuring as he walked to the room.

"Man, you made Grace mad. Ha, you're in trouble," Nico grinned evily at his cousin who rolled his eyes. Percy was more annoying that night than his usual self. Not weird, but it still made Nico stressed.

"He's a drama queen," Percy stood and also took his shoes. "Good night, guys. I'll say I'm sorry to Jason," he waved and walked down the hall. Will grabbed Nico's hand and helped him stand. It was clear their movie night had come to its end. It was two am and only the light of the TV was illuminating the living room.

"Can you please turn the TV off and the blue-ray? I'm going to put the sheets in the bed. See you there," Nico quickly kissed Will's lips and was about to leave, but Will grabbed Nico's wrist. Nico asked Will with his look what was wrong.

"Don't leave me here alone, please… I'mafraidofthedark," Will said quickly. Oh well… the Apollo kid afraid of the dark. Nothing uncommon.

"Oh, okay, angel. I won't leave you alone," Nico leaned and kissed will tenderly. His arms around Will's neck.

"Aren't you the best boyfriend ever?" Will asked as he leaned again for a kiss. This time, tongue was involved and he put his hands in Will's hips. They were as close as they could be, not even the air could circulate through the space between them. Will moaned in the kiss and Nico grinded his hips against Will's. What? They are hormonal teenagers, so anytime is good for a make out/grinding session. They kissed and moaned for a few minutes in the middle of the living room.

"You shall not have sex here, or I will kill youuuu" They were so in the moment that they barely heard a voice coming from the hall. Will held to Nico's neck for dear life as he jumped and put his legs around Nico's hips. The action took Nico by surprise and almost fell. Seconds later, Percy came to them and patted Will in the back. He was laughing because of Will's reaction and Nico's distressed appearance.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Will. But you should have seen your face, man," another fit of laughter left Percy's mouth as he tried to catch his breath.

"Percy Fucking Jackson! Scare Will again and I'll send a real ghost to hunt you. Now sho, we're sleepy. You turn off the TV. Come on, Will," Nico, who was still carring Will like a mother koala, walked to the room. Will was now scarred for life. He'd get revenge.

/

Nico promised to himself that he'd never go to a 'Guys night' with his cousins ever again. Poor Will was still holding him, almost crushing his bones in his sleep. He surely would send a ghost to scare Percy, and he'd make sure it looked just like the movie's ghost. Not for anything he was known as the Ghost King. No one scared his angel, and got away with it without consequences.

* * *

**Well, here it is. Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Another oneee. This is AU, so this doesn't take place in camp or anything like that. I freaking love this one-shot. I think this is going to be my favorite from now. I hope you like it as much as I do._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PJOO or HOO_**

* * *

23-years-old Doctor Will Solace was in his office waiting for his next patient. In his documents he read it was a ten year-old girl named Bianca di Angelo. Will smiled remembering the sweet girl that he had first treated when she had arrived at nine pm in a friday night while he was in his night shift in the emergency room. The girl had been gravely injured by a car accident. She had arrived with a terrible concussion, broken ribs, punctured lung, broken femur in her left leg, broken wrist and a lot of bruises. At first Will had his doubts, he thought the girl could be saved, but as the medical team took her down the halls the girl's condition got more and more critical. They sure had a lot of work to do.

As he re-read the girl's clinic history, he remembered the tall, black-haired, cute boy that had arrived minutes after Bianca had entered the emergency room. Sure, the guy had almost punched Will as he asked where his little sister had been taken. The guy's demands were annoying the nurses, and after telling him his sister had been taken to the operation room they were seriously considering calling security. Will, who had been asked to go to the operating room to take part in the surgery, was passing through the lobby when he heard the scandal. He approached cautiously.

How could he forget the19-years-old guy? Certainly he'd never forget how frantic he looked that night.

"Where's Bianca? How's her? I need to know where she is! Now!" the guy was almost yelling.

"Hey there, guy, I need you to calm, okay? Your sister is gravely injured. I'm on my way to the operating room, but I can't leave you here annoying the nurses. You think she's going to be okay while you're here yelling? Well, let me tell you no," Will was now in front of the boy. Now that he was standing right in front of him, he could see the dark-brown watery eyes the guy had. He could see some wrinkles around his eyes and some freckles. His face was framed by curly black hair that fell graciously. The guy was beautiful, but his he had a concerned look. Will had almost lost his train of thoughts as he scanned the guy's face. "Right now I should be there, but I can't because of your scandal. Believe me, boy, I'll do anything that I can to save your sister, but now sit in the waiting room and wait for me. As soon as I'm out of the operating room I'll take you to the cafeteria and we'll have a coffee. Then, you'll know I saved your sister and everything is going to be fine. But meanwhile, wait here. I promise you she'll be alright" it was really stupid to assure the little girl was going to be okay, but back then, as he saw how the tears slid down the beautiful guy's face, he knew that he had to save his sister. He scanned the cute guy a last time. He fucking had to go, by then he should have been disinfecting his hands and putting his scrubs. He patted the guy's back and said before going. "You going to be okay and sit there as I come?"

"Ye-yeah" trembling voice replied as the guy nodded shakily.

"Okay, see you later. Don't forget about the coffee," with that Will ran as fast as he could to the operating room.

Later, as Will and the black-haired boy were drinking coffee in the almost deserted cafeteria, Will'd learn the cute guy was Nico di Angelo. He was Bianca's older brother, that as soon as Will had come out the operating room with good news, he had been thanking him for saving his little sister. It was great to see Nico (yeah, they had made it to first names basis) with a grin in his face. It seemed to illuminate his face. Will knew it was worth it, saving Bianca hadn't been an easy task. After four hours in the operating room he could feel good with himself again. It'd had been fatal to let the girl die. They spent hours talking about everything and nothing. About their lives, how Nico lived only with his dad and Bianca, and how Will was the son of one of the most important surgeons in the USA, etc. So, at two am in the morning, Will and Nico (he wouldn't admit it, though) started to fall in love.

/

"So Bianca, how's that leg, girl? Can you walk without difficulty?" Said girl was sitting in the examination stretcher. She was grinning brightly as Will took a look at her now almost healed wounds. Right there, Will could see how alike Nico and Bianca were in looks. Sure, Nico was older, but they had the same big brown eyes, the same black shiny hair and the same kind smile. Will was happy for the di Angelo family. After Bianca had been realized from the hospital, Nico and his father were the ones to take care of Bianca. Will had bonded with Nico the time the girl had been in the hospital, so they could say they were friends. Also, Will had given Nico his phone number if he ever needed Will to ask something concerning Bianca, or if he simply wanted to talk.

"Yeah, I can walk okay. Nico's been bugging me, though. He says I shouldn't run or ride my bike because he thinks I'm going to hurt myself again," the girl pouted as she spoke. Will could only smile at her and turned to Nico. The Italian guy just gave him an annoyed look. Will shrugged and blow him a kiss. Nico's cheeks turned red as he looked at his lap.

"Well, Bianca, if you don't feel any discomfort or pain while you play I would suggest to do it. But do it carefully, I must add, okay, girl?" the girl nodded and smiled brightly. She searched for Nico's eyes and mocked her brother.

For the thousand time that day, Will smiled as he remembered how the 'friendly' talks with Nico had turned into something more deeper. They hung out a lot, went in 'friendly dates', gave each other 'friendly gifts', and thought of themselves as 'friends'. Sure, that didn't last too long. One night as they were hanging out in Will's apartment, they kissed and blah, blah, blah. It was meant to happen, so none of their friends were surprised to know about their new relationship as boyfriends.

"Okay, Will. Can we go now? Dad asked for us to be at home by seven before you arrive. He's a perfectionist, you know that," Will hadn't met Hades di Angelo, but by everything Nico had told him about the man, he'd gotten to know the man liked the things to go as planned. So, as soon as Nico had informed him about the dinner Hades had planned (specially because he wanted to meet Will) he freaked out. Hades was an important businessman, and Will was only a doctor. Yeah, people respect doctors, but he didn't know how Hades would welcome him.

"I can tell by your freaked out expression that you don't want to go tonight?" Nico was now hugging him. He had seen Will's look, so he decided to comfort him. He gave Bianca his phone to keep her distracted and whispered to Will's ear. Will hugged him back and relaxed a bit.

"It doesn't matter. I'll be there at eight. See you there, angel," Will kissed Nico's lips and sighed. How he loved kissing the guy! After a few seconds of the kiss, they heard Bianca mutter and 'Iugh' of disgust. She clearly didn't like the idea of people kissing (she'd definitely like it in the future, though). Will and Nico separated their lips but hold each other for few seconds.

"I love you, but I've got to go now, or dad's going to be pissed off. Bye." With a last quick kiss Nico let go of Will, went to take Bianca's hand and went for the door. The girl said goodbye. Before they had closed the door, Will called for Nico and muttered a silent 'Love you'. Nico smiled and waved goodbye. Instantly Will felt alone as he waited for his last patient, but he shooed the feeling. He'd see his love that night, but first he had to concentrate in saving lives.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. fav, comment, follow. Feedback gives me life and helps me to update faster.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey, guys, Lina here. I decide to do this one-shot because I'd like to explore how Nico and Will would be if they had a little kid, and this is what I got!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO_**

* * *

Things had changed a lot since Nico and Will had first started dating. It seemed like years and years since they both were year-round-campers in Camp Half-Blood, but it had only been ten months. That, thanks to the fact that when Will reached his 19th birthday, he decided he wanted to go to med school, so with a little help from Apollo, he could enter one of the best med schools in New York.

In the beginning, it had been difficult for both guys because they couldn't see each other daily or could hug and kiss as much as they were used to. Nico tried to be calm and not be sad about Will going away. He understood that Will was doing what he loved and he would be happy, but also, it was hard to have your boyfriend far away from you.

For Will it was hard, too. In addition to the fact he was away from his boyfriends who he loves dearly, from his family and friends, he had tons of work to do and things to learn. Everything in med school was really difficult, but Will managed. So, as soon as Will had his apartment, he asked Nico to stay the weekends with him and in weekdays, they'd Iris Message or speak through the phone. Nico thought the weekends with Will were the best. They'd cuddle, go out and have some fun, they'd stay in home and talk, they'd cook together, and sometimes, Nico even helped Will with his studies.

/

That day, summer break had just started and Nico was staying for the weekend with Will in his little apartment. They were sitting in the living room watching a TV show called The Big Bang Theory. They had woken up at eight (Will had learnt not to wake early in the morning), had a light breakfast and then took a place in the sofa in front of the TV. Will was laughing at some Star Trek reference in the TV and Nico was just trying to catch the joke. The show went on and Nico felt a bit idiot. The guys in the show were intelligent and knew a lot of things Nico could never imagine himself knowing.

Before the show came to its end, the bell rang startling Will. Said guy stood up quickly and ran to the door. Nico heard as Will opened the door and greeted someone, that person being a woman. Nico got up and saw as Will closed the door and entered fllowed by the woman who was carrying a little girl in her arms. She seemed to be in her mid-twenties, with blonde hair and blue eyes trademark of Apollo. She had to be one of Apollo's daughters. Will looked delighted to see both woman and girl. He had an arm around her shoulders and touching softly one of the girl's cheeks. Will introduced the woman and the baby before Nico could ask who they were.

"Nico, this is my sister Andrea and this is baby Kira. She's my sister, she went to camp but now she lives in the city. She visits us at camp sometimes," Andrea greeted Nico with holding his hand for a few seconds and smiling at him.

"Hi, Nico, Will's told me a lot about you. It's a pleasure to meet you. As Will said, this is my 6 year-old daughter Kira. Say 'hi' to Nico, Kira" the baby waved and muttered 'hi' at Nico and smiled at him brightly. The girl was so cute with her dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes that Nico could only smile a little and wave at Kira.

"Ain't she sweet, Nico?" Will was clearly happy to see his niece.

"She is, really" Nico agreed.

Everyone took a seat in the small sofa. Will was almost sitting in Will's lap due to Andrea and Kira seated next to them.

"Oh my gods, Will! I'm so happy to see you. It's been what? Three months since we last saw each other?" Andrea was smiling sweetly at Will as she spoke. Her eyes met briefly with Nico's. "And, oh! Nico's as cute as you said he was. He's so handsome," it was Nico's turn to blush. "Noah sends his greetings but he couldn't come. He's working a double shift today." As a daughter of Apollo, Andrea was a nurse in a hospital. There, she met her husband Noah, a doctor, and after dating and marrying, they conceived Kira.

"Say hi to him, too. But Andre… shouldn't he be taking care of Kira?" Will looked in concerned at the baby who was playing with a toy Nico recognized as a Mythomagic figurine. Nico instantly smiled. The baby, when she heard her name, looked up and added cutely.

"Yeah, daddy wanted to take care of me, but he couldn't." she frowned and had a pout in her lips.

"That's the reason why I'm here, Will. I really needed to ask you if you could take care of Kira. It's just for today and this night. At the hospital they're doing some changes to the shifts and that's why Noah had to work today. My shift starts in about two hours. Please, Will! I need your help. I brought everything Kira needs. I need you, but I'd understand if you couldn't." Andrea looked almost desperate as rambled. "I tried asking Lauren, but she was out of the city. I tried with Ashton, but he had school. I tried wit Harry, but he had to work. I don't know what to do!"

Will looked with wide eyes at Andrea, and then he looked at Nico as if asking what he thought about the idea of taking care of Kira. The eagerness could be seen in Will's eyes, showing he wanted to take care of his niece. Nico could not say no. Firstly, because the baby was sweet and was Will's niece; secondly, Andrea looked desperate and really needed the help. Nico knew Will was thinking what would happen if they took care of the baby. It was a great responsibility they both wanted to take. Nico smiled and nodded.

"Sure! We'll take care of her, Andre. Don't worry. Just tell Nico what we're going to need and tell Kira she's going to satay with us so she doesn't freak out. Meanwhile, I'm going to take Kira's bag to the guest room. See you later, Andre. Love you" Will kissed Andreas cheek and hurried to the guest room.

"Okay, Nico. Kira has her flush tiger she loves. Its name is Jojo. Her clothes, her pajamas and extra clothes are also in here. I brought nuggets for her dinner, but you can also feed her what you were thinking to have for dinner. Try not to feed her sweets three hours before she goes to sleep." Andrea kept on giving Nico instructions as he nodded and tried to remember what she had said. She was constantly checking her watch and Nico knew she was running late. He assured her everything would be all right because Will and him were responsible people. She left, not before giving the baby a hug and a big kiss telling her she'd see her the next day and to be a good girl. Nico looked at Kira that was now in his arms. The baby smiled again at Nico showing how much she liked him already. He returned the gesture and went for Will.

/

The three of them were having dinner as they watched a show that Kira had chosen. It was weird and Nico didn't even bothered to ask what it was about or what its name was. Will was happy that Kira was staying with them. Actually, even Nico was playing a great baby sitter role. They had played with Kira, they had listened to her, and they had talked to her. Kira was indeed a good girl. She was calm, she was very clever, and she listened and followed Will and Nico's orders. She hadn't thrown a fit about why her mother wasn't there, mainly because she was familiar with Will and they explained that Andrea wouldn't be back until the next morning. Also, Andrea had called them to know how Kira was doing and talked to her.

"Do you like your pizza and nuggets so far, Kira?" the kid nodded as she took the last nuggets from her plate and put them in her mouth. She was concentrated in the TV; she'd often answer a silly question that was asked by the characters on it.

Nico was having a good time being there with Will and Kira. He felt a warm sensation inside of him every time he saw Will and Kira play and laugh. He liked it there, it was so far been one of the best days had had in Will's apartment. The simple thought of Will and him with a kid. The thought of a home with a family in it made him feel like he hadn't felt in years. He remembered his years in Italy with Bianca and his mother. All the happy memories he had forgotten, but through the years he had remembered. He knew they were too young to have kids, but right there, he was pondering it wouldn't be a bad idea. He'd discuss it with his blonde boyfriend in the future. They were young, sure, but never too young to start a family.

/

After a light dinner and some hours of playing and watching TV, Kira was distressed, so Will and Nico knew, by instinct, that the girl was sleepy. They had turned the TV off, packet all the toys, and took the baby to the bathroom. Andrea had told them that Kira could shower alone but that someone had to stay near if she needed something, so Will let her take her shower, and sat in the floor waiting for her. As Kira showered, Nico was setting the guest bed, the pillows and sheets.

Soon, Will brought the baby to the bedroom, and helped her with her pajamas. Her pajamas consisted of Big Hero 6's shorts and a t-shirt. She was yawning and rubbing her eyes. Nico and Will tucked her into bed and read her a bedtime story Andrea had packed in Kira's bag. It was 'The Little Mermaid' and Nico smiled because he knew it was the kind of story Percy would tell his kids. Will and Nico took turns to read the book. As Nico read with his voice low and concentrated expression, Will stared intently at him. It was an amazing sight Will would never forget. Fondness was written in his face as he tried to memorize the moment. Before Kira fell asleep, she hugged Nico and Will tightly with her tiny arms.

"Thanks, guys. I had fun today with you. The food was yummy, too" she smiled and rested her head in the pillow. Kira fell sleep moments after. They both smiled at the girl and made sure to leave the door opened in case Kira woke up in the middle of the night and wanted to call for them. They left no before they kissed her pink cheek.

/

They were lying in bed wrapped in the sheets as they listened to the sounds that drifted through the window. They were close to the other; legs tangled and Will rested his head in Nico's neck. Although Will could not see much in the darkness of the room, he must have noticed Nico's thoughtful expression. The blond moved a little bit closer, and hugged the Italian boy he loved.

"I know what you're thinking, angel. I know we would make good dads, too. We could adopt in the future and then we'd have a nice home full of kids and happiness." Will was kissing Nico's neck softly and Nico smiled. If he were to form a family, he'd not imagine himself doing it with someone that wasn't Will. He was his present and his future.

"Yeah, it's going to be an incredible future next to you, sunshine"

"I'm kind of glad Andrea let Kira stay with us. It made me realize how much I want to have kids in the future with you." Will's voice sounded sleepy and tired. Taking care of a child wasn't easy task.

"Yes, she's cool. I mean, your sister. And, what I'm thinking about now, is how many siblings you have. Damn, she mentioned like three and you have a ton back at camp." Nico sounded interested in how many children Apollo had. What he got as an answer from Will was a low chuckle.

"Nico! You know how gods are. And I lost the count after 45 siblings," Nico could tell Will was rolling his eyes and feeling embarrassed at how promiscuous his dad was.

"Hmhmm, I know. The only thing I know is that I don't want more than three kids, OK?"

"Deal. I don't think we could handle more than three kids, either. We'd go mad. Specially you, angel." It was Nico's turn to roll his eyes.

"Good night, Will. Love you" it was Nico's way to say 'Shut up and go to sleep'.

"Love you, Nico. Have a good night's sleep."

They kissed briefly and then, they dreamt of the future ahead of them.

* * *

_**Well. Yep, fluff everywhere. Love this so much. Solangelo is love. Leave a review. Follow, fav.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey… ***hinds behind wall*** do you guys know how sorry am I? Sorry for not having updated for a long time. It's been what? Two months? But, here I am. Really guys! I need ideas. It's not that I've run out of ideas, but with college and life, thinking about something specifically is hard, you have your mind in tons of stuff._

_Warnings: AU, and when I say AU, you'll see why. Mentions of Pre-Percabeth! And **Pre-Solangelo. Not established relationship.** Some could find it boring, but no every one-shot can be about them being deep into the relationship. I find this one rather funny._

_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. RICK RIORDAN DOES!_

* * *

"Can you tell me why couldn't you take care of that patient I'm about to assist?" Nico di Angelo asked his best friend, Percy Jackson, as he walked next to the black haired man through the hospital halls. Both wearing their dark blue scrubs, showing they were part of the emergency room team, their stethoscopes around their necks. Percy rolled his eyes at his scowling friend but he had his reasons not to assist that patient, he had to be in the operating room in an hour, so the head doctor had told him to pass his patient to Nico, who was so not happy with it.

The patient Nico was talking about was a young man named William Solace, twenty-one years old, 5''11', 130,8 pounds, chicken pox few years ago, food poisoning about two months ago, Rh: AB+, blonde hair, blue eyes, good defenses, normal levels of glucose in his bloodstream, normal levels of cholesterol, etc; and now the guy ha been brought by his step-sister Annabeth Chase who was the one to explain what had happened to him. She told the nurses that his brother had been helping her to move some boxes in her new flat. She explained that she lived in the second floor, and as they were at the task of carrying stuff up the stairs, Will hadn't seen a lose piece of wood, so he lost his footing and fell. The quick exam the nurses had performed in him showed that his left leg's femur was broken, so they were keeping him in a room while waiting to be taken to x-ray. And that was it. Percy was taking Nico to room 344B where the blonde guy would be waiting for him to exam him better. Soon they were out of the room.

"Here we are, ma'am, assist your patient you shall." Percy said in a gentleman-ish way. Nico grimaced at Percy's smugness, and went to open the door. Before he could even reach for the door, Percy grabbed his forearm and gave Nico one of his famous twisted smiles. "Shall I warn you that this patient was given some painkillers, so he might be a little tipsy and bubbly. Try not to bore holes in his head. From here I can feel the obnoxiousness radiating from you." It was half warning, half mocking from Percy's part.

"Okay, Percy, got it. You can go now and do nothing." Nico tried again to reach for the door but Percy also stopped him this time.

"Also… beware of his sister. She is a completely a known-it-all. Can you believe that I went to exam him and she said I didn't need to because she already knew exactly what was happening to him? I was furious about it, but you know about the 'no insulting patients or patient's family' policy, right? She's kinda hot, though." Nico knew well than to say something about what Percy was saying because he had to enter the room and he didn't want to prejudge a person. Sure, doctors didn't like when someone (and that someone not being a doctor) was sure they knew what was wrong and that they didn't need further examination. He composed himself and bid Percy goodbye. He really needed to have a talk about respect with Percy. He need one to know how to talk about women urgently.

"Aha… well, bye, Percy. I've got to enter now. I don't want to be reported as the doctor that keeps on gossiping in the halls." Nico retrieved his arm from Percy's hold and went for the door. As he entered, he felt Percy murmur in his ear something he guessed was the reason that no one really wanted to take care of the patient.

"Good luck with him. He's a little touchy while on drugs, but I know you'll manage" it was too late to run out of the room and yell at Percy.

* * *

Kissed once, butt-grabbed/slapped twice, grinded on, almost crotch-touched… that was all Nico had endured as he assisted William Solace, the freaking pretty blonde guy that had broken his femur. While his known-it-all sister sat in a chair in the corner trying (but failing) to hide her laughter as she kept on seeing all the pirouettes Nico was doing in order to get rid of the guy that was trying to "rip those scrubs and grind on him" as Will had said. Yeah… that was the reason the few nurses that passed Will's room run away as fast as they could when they realized who the guy in the room 344B was. Nico seriously wanted to punch the guy. He thought about giving him something that would send the guy to sleep, but then he read the amount of painkillers he had been given and new that it'd not do well to the blonde. He almost quit assisting the blonde.

He was now sitting in the cafeteria with Jason (also a friend of his who was that night in labor and delivery) as he recounted the experience with Will. Nico had not bored holes in Will's head, but he would certainly shoot Percy for making him take care of Will's injure. Sure, the guy was beautiful. Even with the effects of the painkillers, his smile was warm, his eyes were shiny and transmitted emotion, his body – he had gotten to see the guy without pants and shirt- was toned and fit, his hair was messy and sweaty but only because all the pain he had been in. The guy was annoying and that could be because he was under the effects of the painkillers, but Nico seriously found him interesting and he had also made him blush like a tomato. Maybe because every few minutes Will stopped moving around and looked at Nico directly in the eye. He would stare at him and Nico's gaze wouldn't move away from the blonde, either. He could see many things in Will's eyes that he was attracted to (perhaps he had gotten a hard on while Will was grinding on him, but no one noticed and not that he was going to admit it.)

He tried to avoid all of Will's attempts to grab his "yummy butt" but the guy had squeezed it. He tried to stop the grinding Will did to his tights as he was helping him with the cast but Will managed to do so. But, when Will was about to fall asleep in his hospital bed, and he had grabbed Nico's arm and yanked him to him. Nico didn't have time to react due to the fact that even if Will was then going in and out of consciousness he had some strength left. He found himself landing nearly on top of Will as lips pressed to his. Those were soft lips that started moving against his. He had frozen, maybe because he hadn't kissed anyone since med school, or maybe because an extremely hot, touchy guy (who was his patient) was kissing him. He could not have returned the kiss even if he wanted to because he then felt the lips stop moving and the iron grip was lessen. He backed off and watched Will's sleeping face. Long lashes and child-like features that looked peaceful. He immediately had freaked out and brought a finger to his lips. The hottest guy he had ever kissed was now sleeping and probably all he had done to Nico was only because he was drugged. What if when Will woke up, he would regret everything and be disgusted? He could not risk his work or his relationship (thing that didn't exist) with Will. He was five years older than Will! He felt like a pedo-bear even if Will wasn't underage. He needed to clear his mind and he then would talk to Will.

He walked fast out of the room with all the things in his mind and saw Annabeth return from wherever she had gone next to a smiling Percy. He immediately knew Percy was getting his twisted way with her. Poor girl… not that Percy was a bad person but he was a doofus. She'd need luck if she were going to date Percy.

He passed them but felt a small hand touch his shoulder. It was the blonde girl known as Annabeth.

"Will hasn't stopped talking about you and I know he likes you by the way he is acting around you. Not by the kissing, touching or grinding, but by how he looks at you. When he wakes up you should talk to him. if you like him don't hurt him or I'll hunt you down. I'll be waiting for you to come and talk to my brother. Good night Will, see you later" she smiled and Nico didn't feel that shocked to hear how direct Annabet was. She was fierce woman. He nodded eagerly because he didn't know what to say to the woman, smiled and nodded as saying goodnight.

Jason raised an eyebrow. Was then we he had ended his story

"Really? Percy and a know-it-all girl?!" sure… out of everything Nico had just said Jason would only be interested in Percy finally getting a girlfriend after dating RED in college. An art student and a doctor dating. Was a weird mix, but it didn't work in the end. He actually didn't know anything about Annabeth, either. Perhaps she was some kind of businesswoman or something. He hoped things with that blonde chic worked out if they were to date.

"Out of everything I just said, you are surprised of Percy getting lucky with a girl? I poured my heart to you and you just ignore me?" Nico rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle. He wasn't surprised. His friends had short attention spans, so he guessed Jason stopped listened until he said something about Percy finally interested in a sharp-tongued woman.

"Oh, Nico! What do you want me to say? I just came from helping two ladies to give birth to babies. The thing I could tell you is to go for it. I mean, talk to him, even if he was drugged, he must remember something, and if not, I don't think her sister would let it go. I wouldn't let go of it, either. I know he'll remember you… just talk to him, start dating, do the do, and form a family already." Jason said solemnly but with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Nico knew Jason was being serious and he knew he needed to think about it. Even if Will didn't remembered he wanted Will to like him. if what Annabeth said was true (and she looked like that kind of people that were never wrong), he would give himself the opportunity to get to know Will better. Perhaps they would start dating…

"Yeah. I'll go for it." Nico gave his blonde friend a smile and stood from the chair. "I'll go now, Jason. I want to arrive early tomorrow to see Will. Good night" Nico patted Jason in the back and asked him to send his regards to Piper (Jason's wife). Jason smiled and returned the gesture. He was waiting for the next day anxiously. He wanted to see Will not under the influence of pain relievers.

Nico smiled as he arrived home and parked his car in the parking lot. Tomorrow would be great. He could feel it. Sure, in a normal relationship the grinding, the kissing and butt grabbing would come after some time into it. But, for Will and Nico it was like the destiny was saying them they were not normal. Only time could tell if all the embarrassment of that night would be worth it and that they would laugh about it in the future. His heartbeat and his southern regions were telling him that it'd be worth everything.

* * *

_A/N: this is not edited. Excuse me if I made any mistakes._

**_Leave a review, follow, fav._**


End file.
